Destino inesperado: Magia, Sangre y Amor
by Natsumi dark lover music
Summary: Sakura tenia una vida planeada, una vida normal, pero todo cambio por un sandwich de mani, ahora esta envuelta en un destino que nunca esperó y una aventura que nunca imaginó acompañenla junto con Gaara, Hinata y Naruto en esta magica aventura.
1. El comienzo

Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, algunos personajes no son originales de Naruto, yo los invente para darle sabor a la trama.

Aquí estoy de nuevo, sentada en el mismo lugar en el que él y yo nos conocimos… sólo que ha cambiado mucho… quisiera retroceder el tiempo para que ese horrible incidente no hubiera… no… mejor dicho nunca hubiera pasado, me he contado esta historia muchas veces ya, pero creo que es un buen momento para contarla de nuevo, ¿veamos Dónde puedo empezar?, así desde ese día que cambie toda la vida que tenía planeada por un sándwich de mantequilla de maní, era un día soleado

— ¡Sakura! Despierta se te va ser tarde… -se escucho decir su mamá.

— No… unos 5 minutitos… mas -dijo Sakura con un tono de flojera en su voz.

—A no que minutitos ¡no hay tiempo!- abre las cortinas de su cuarto haciendo que Sakura se tapara con las sabanas- valla que problema, bueno está bien no vayas a la escuela si quieres terminar como una sirvienta – contesto con tono sarcástico y cerio en su voz.

— ¡ha no mamá, ahorita me arreglo, me visto y bajo! -salto de su cama de repente mientras intentaba cambiarse lo más rápido que podía.

En el comedor.

– Valla que rápido te arreglaste, esa es mi hija -contesto su papá con un tono muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Se hubiera preparado más rápido, si no se desvelara todos los días leyendo esas cosas de hadas y dragones -dijo su mamá.

— No son cosas son criaturas mágicas mama -contestó Sakura desayunando muy rápido, devorándose el ultimo bocado- listo, ahora a lavarme los dientes.

— Vamos, no la presiones tanto es solo una niña -dijo su papá con cariño.

— Lo sé, pero quiero que tenga un buen trabajo y me dé nietos -respondió su mamá.

— Todo a su tiempo, además será una buena escritora de libros

— Listo, ya me voy- corriendo a la entrada.

— Espera, no olvides tu almuerzo -entregándoselo en una bolsa de papel café.

— Gracias, los veo luego -dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla- adiós, los quiero.

En el camino hacia la escuela.

— ¡hay! Bolla llegar tarde…- corriendo lo más rápido que podía- ¿ha?- deteniéndose

Pasa un señor medio viejo en frente de ella conduciendo una carrosa casi lentamente.

— Am… disculpe señor…- siguiendo la carrosa a un lado.

Señor viejo no haciéndole caso y siguiendo el camino.

— Señor, señor, ¡señor!- gritándole haciendo que el señor viejo se parara un poco torpe.

— ¿Por qué gritas niña? pudiste haber hecho que mis caballos enloquecieran y salieran disparados llevándome junto a ellos, espera un momento… ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? –pregunto confundido.

— Lo sé, pero se me hiso tarde y… necesitó alguien que me lleve.

— Huy pues que pena, espero que alcances a llegar…- justo en ese momento cuando iba andar de nuevo, Sakura se para en frene del carruaje- pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Muévete niña!

— No me voy a mover de aquí, hasta que usted me lleve a la escuela – dijo decidida con una actitud muy sería.

— "Sigh" Okay, acércate -Sakura se acerca- te llevare a la escuela si me das algo a cambio, ¿traes dinero?

— No… pero, ah, sí, espere- sacando su mochila- lo único que tengo es un sándwich de mantequilla de maní -extendiéndoselo.

— Está bien, sube -Sakura se sube y el señor empezó a andar con sus caballos.

En la escuela

— Gracias señor -bajándose del carruaje.

— Espera niña, recuerda el cambio que me diste a dar, será que ser cumplida -dijo cambiando su tono normal a cerio.

— Si está bien señor, adiós y gracias -después el señor se fue dirigiéndose de nuevo en el camino, pero, Sakura no entendía muy bien lo último que le quiso decir el señor, de hecho, se pasó todas las horas de la escuela pensando en eso. Por fin llego la hora de ir a casa y ella aun no entendía lo que le quiso decir.

— ¿y si, les digo a mis padres lo que paso? ¡Que estoy diciendo Sakura! No digas tonterías, si les menciono sobre el asunto ellos me castigaran por haber hablado con un extraño… ah ¿Qué voy a hacer? -se paso todo el camino ablando consigo misma lo de que decir y lo que no decir.

En su casa.

— Ya llegue -cerrando la puerta detrás de sí- ¿mamá, papá? -pregunto la Sakura al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos.

— Ah eres tu Sakura, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? -ayudándole a quitarse la mochila.

— pues…si, me fue de maravilla, oye ¿Dónde está Papá?

— está en el techo al parecer te tiene una sorpresa, ven vamos al jardín, pero primero tenemos que taparte tus ojos.

En el jardín.

— Ya puedes ver -destapándole los ojos.

— ¡guau! ¿Es para mí? -viendo la linda terraza que le construía su papá- ¡eres asombroso papá!- gritando y brincando de alegría.

— sí, así podrás desvelarte viendo las estrellas.

— ¡sí! -grito mas fuerte Sakura.

— ¡no! Me dijiste que era para que ella viera la luz del sol y se despertara más temprano.

— Mentí, lo siento -bajándose del techo por la escalera.

— "Sigh" hay bueno -dijo resignada su mamá- pero Sakura no te desveles muy tarde ¿sí?

— lo voy a intentar.

Después de eso cenaron, platicaron y llego la hora de dormir en todo ese tiempo Sakura se olvido de todo lo que le paso esa mañana.

En su cuarto.

— "bostezar" ay que sueño tengo -acostándose en su cama.

— Buenas noches sakurita- dándole un beso en la frente su papá.

— Buenas noches, mi princesa de los libros – siguió el turno de su mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches…- quedándose profundamente dormida.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un señor misterioso ve la escena conmovedora en su esfera de cristal.

— Perdón niña, pero creo que vasa querer matarme después de lo que haga, perdóname en el futuro -dijo el señor misterioso.

En la mañana siguiente.

Sakura se despierta de un golpe, un poco agitada pero se calma al ver su cuarto por la expresión de su cara pareciera que tuvo una fuerte pesadilla. Va al baño al lavarse la cara pero siente un fuerte olor muy repugnante al olfato proviniendo de la habitación de sus padres.

— Huy, que mal olor -tapándose la nariz, aunque después mientras daba los últimos pasos a la habitación distingue unas pisadas rojas desde la puerta de la entrada hasta la habitación de sus padres en ese momento se destapa la nariz lentamente acercándose poco a poco- ha… ha… vamos Sakura tu puedes -dirigiendo su temblorosa mano a la perilla, la abre, y ve toda la sangre regada en toda la habitación, las paredes, el piso, y hasta los muebles con ese color carmesí que sus ojos no lo podían creer- ¡no… no…esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Mamá, papá? -se acercaba muy temblorosa y muy anonadada a su cama lentamente agarrando la sabana que cubría la mínima esperanza de vida, la retira.

— ah…ah…ah -respiraba muy pausada y agitadamente hasta que…- ¡aaahhhh!

Pasó una semana desde el día que enterraron a sus padres y el juez decidía donde quedaría la custodia de la pequeña Sakura.

— Ya está decidido, Sakura Haruno se quedara en la custodia de su tía, fin del caso -dijo el juez sin ninguna emoción alguna.

— Ven conmigo, Sakura -agarrándola del hombro su tía- vivirás conmigo desde ahora…

Sakura solo la siguió a la salida del jurado, entro al carruaje y no dijo ninguna palabra solo se precipito a ver la ventana.

El nuevo destino de Sakura ¿Qué le tendrá planeado?

**Nota de la autora: **bueno, este fue el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic… eto… espero que les haya gustado… eto… comenten y pongan cualquier sugerencia, lo que le falta o lo que no.

Arigato gozaimasu a las personas que lo hayan leído.


	2. Nuevas noticias, nuevas personas

En el ahora

Pasaron más o menos una hora en llegar a la mansión de mi tía, mi difunta tía, cuando salí del carruaje pude notar que estaba muy alejada del pueblo... -decía Sakura hasta que escucha una voz familiar.

— ¡Sakura! -gritaba ten-ten desde lejos.

— Ah… ¿qué pasa ten-ten?- volteándose para verla- ¿ocurre algo malo?- por la expresión de su amiga se veía bastante fatigada pareciera que corrió por todo el pueblo 100 veces.

— Al fin te encuentro, sabes te busqué por todo el pueblo hasta que pensé, que estarías aquí - sentándose junto a ella en la misma banca que Sakura siempre estaba -oye no te andes yendo a si como así, me preocupas a mí, a los demás y por supuesto a Naruto.

— Lo sé perdóname… pero… este es el único lugar donde me puedo calmar.- "ella es ten-ten mi mejor amiga después de él, claro, ella me ayudó en los momentos difíciles cuando él se fue…"

—"Sigh" (Sigh: onomatopeya para el suspiro) bueno te la dejare pasar por esta vez, bueno ya me tengo que ir tengo que ayudar en la construcción de un edificio, adiós a por cierto les diré a todos que estas bien nos vemos al rato -se va.

— Adiós…, bueno en donde iba… ah cierto en ese entonces me sorprendía por todo…

En el pasado.

Sakura se impresionó mucho al ver la mansión parecía como un castillo pero con unos 3 pisos, de afuera se veía muy angosta pero cuando la tía abrió la puerta, de adentro se veía de porciones colosales (quien no quisiera vivir ahí) de repente apareció una niña de su misma edad era con: cabello azulado, piel blanca y unos ojos muy inusuales de color morado claro y traía un traje de sirvienta eso llamo mucho la atención de Sakura.

— ¡Hinata! Ven acá -dijo la tía Elisa se veía muy molesta al parecer iba ser la típica madrastra del cuento pero en este caso, la tía- pon mi abrigo en el perchero…

— Si señora -rápido lo agarro y lo puso en su lugar después regreso donde mismo.

— Bueno como veras tendrás una compañera de trabajo, su nombre es Sakura…

— "¿compañera de trabajo?"

— ¿entendiste? -pregunto la tía con arrogancia en su voz.

— Sí, señora.

— Bueno Sakura, desde este día trabajaras para mí… serás mi sirvienta.

— ¡¿qué? -en ese momento no lo podía creer, eso solo pasaba en los cuentos nunca pensó que eso le pasara- ¿no entiendo? Se supone que es mi tía y la pariente de ella- señalando a hinata- no nos debería hacer eso…

— ¡cállate, no digas mas esas cosas absurdas, Hinata, llévatela arriba, ahora! -mientras se iba a su habitación con las manos en la cabeza.

— Eto…sígueme -le agarra la mano, Sakura como acto la sigue, hasta llegar arriba- "Sigh" vaya, niña, estuviste cerca de una golpiza… eres muy afortunada -con un tono de timidez en su voz.

— Gracias, pero lo que dije fue muy cierto, ¿cómo se atreve tratarte así?

— Lo sé.

— Bueno, así que esto también ocurre en la vida real, eh, ¿y qué pariente eres de ella? - pregunto Sakura interesada.

— Su sobrina, llegué aquí… hace 3 años, toda mi familia… murió de una epidemia desconocida y… fui la única que sobrevivió -dejando caer algunas lagrimas eso Sakura lo notó le agarro los hombros con sus manos y la abraso- Sakura… gracias -correspondiendo el abraso al sentirlo Sakura que ya no lloraba la dejo de abrasar.

— Ya no llores, a ellos no le gustaría verte llorar -dándole una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, seré más fuerte

— Así se habla -le dijo alegre.

— ¿Y tu como llagaste aquí?

— Ah… pues murieron… si también por una enfermedad- fingiendo la muerte de ellos y la tristeza que tenía adentro.

— Qué pena, lo siento no debí preguntar.

— No te preocupes estoy bien enserio… oye, espera un minuto ¿la señora malvada es tu tía?

—Sí, es una prima de mi mamá, se llamaba Kasumi Kurosaki, bueno, antes de adoptar el apellido Hyuga de parte de mi padre.

— ¡Oh Dios, Mi mamá se llama…! Bueno, se llamaba Nabiki Kurosaki antes de ser Haruno por parte de mi papá ¡Ambas tenían el mismo apellido!

—Eso quiere decir que nuestras madres eran hermanas, y por lo tanto eso quiere decir…

— ¡Qué somos primas! -exclamó con emoción.

Sakura y Hinata (gritando de emoción) Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

— (Quejándose desde abajo) ¡Ya dejen de hacer escándalo ustedes dos!

— bueno, te mostrare toda la casa, sígueme -Sakura la siguió, ella pensaba que aunque trabajara como sirvienta no le importaría porque estaría acompañada de su nueva amiga y prima.

Después de ese le enseñó toda la casa: el comedor, la cocina con una mesa mediana, la sala de estar, un patio trasero con un gran jardín con arboles alrededor, el jardín de la entrada pero ese era un poco más chico, le mostró los 3 pisos que tenían en total 12 habitaciones, y en cada piso tenían 1 baño, contándolos como habitación, un sótano y un ático.

Sakura: vaya, qué cansado recorrido, oye hinata y ¿en donde dormimos nosotras?

Hinata: en el ático, pero lo modificaron para que fueran 2 cuartos pero no te preocupes son muy cómodos y lindos.

Llegando al ático.

— El mío es el izquierdo y el tuyo es el derecho.

Sakura abrió la puerta y al ver su cuarto se emocionó al notar que el tapiz de las paredes era color rosa claro y con unas flores de cerezos forrado, una cama del lado derecho junto a una ventana, en la pared izquierda un poco lejos un escritorio, con un florero encima con una rosa, al lado de la cama tenía un buro con una lámpara y al lado de la puerta estaba su armario.

— Valla que ¡lindo! -no pudo aguantar las ganas y se tumbo en su cama- ah… que rico se siente.

— Sabría que te gustaría, de hecho… antes de que tú llegaras, Sakura, presentía que alguien más estaría en esta mansión así que, me puse las manos a la obra y… pues yo misma lo decore…-un poco sonrojada y nerviosa- ¿te gusto?...

— ¡me encantó! Gracias, hinata -la abrasa- fue el mejor regalo de bienvenida.

— No hay porque… ahora debo entregarte tu uniforme -dejando de abrasarla- bien aquí esta… te esperare afuera para que te lo pruebes- se va de su cuarto.

— Guau… que lindo y es de mi talla -encantada e ilusionada se lo puso sin pensarlo- ya estoy lista, puedes pasar.

— Vaya, Sakura, te ves hermosa.

— ¿tú crees? (para aquellos que no tengan mucha imaginación busquen imágenes de kaichou wa maid sama pero imagínense el traje sin el corsé y con un moño negro atado en la cintura y también sin la gargantilla)

— Te queda estupendo, ahora ven, para que la señora Elisa nos dé las labores de hoy.

—"Sigh" sigo creyendo que lo que hace es malo.

En la sala principal.

— Vaya, así que te quedo el traje, eso está bien, bueno me iré por un momento regresare en 1 hora o 2, por cierto Hinata a ti te tocará limpiar el patio trasero y, Sakura, por tu mala conducta te tocara limpiar toda la casa, suerte…-cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, se oye el carruaje moviéndose hasta que no se oye nada.

— Sakura… si quieres yo limpio la casa, tú limpia el jardín ya que esta mas fácil de limpiar.

— Pero, Hinata ¿estás segura? La casa está más difícil de limpiar.

— No te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrada -dándole una muy dulce sonrisa sincera.

— Está bien -deja a hinata limpiar adentro, mientras ella limpia el patio trasero, salió de la casa con una escoba, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, volteo la cabeza al frente y se topo con un montón de hojas regadas por todo el concreto del piso- creo que debí limpiar la casa yo -con una gotita en su cabeza- pero, la casa tiene más habitaciones… pobre Hinata, para la otra yo limpiare todo la casa -dijo decidida y empezó a limpiar.

El patio era más o menos así: al salir de la puerta trasera, se podía ver una pequeña terraza de la cual se desprendían 2 escaleras curvas, las cuales pasaban por un patio hasta llegar a una parte de concreto que indicaba el límite. A la izquierda y la derecha de las escaleras, respectivamente, avían unos pequeños jardines que al rededor tenían arboles separados a una distancia no muy pocos separados (quisiera ese jardín)

— Bueno, al fin ya termine esta parte… pero me falta la parte de abajo -un tono muy deprimente- no importa, Sakura, tu puedes.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí.

— No te preocupes Sakura, muy pronto te animaras al descubrir a alguien más… -dijo el mismo hombre misterioso.

Mientras Sakura seguía limpiando el jardín un poco desanimada, de repente sintió un viento muy azotador que empezó a elevar todas las hojas y dirigiéndolas al bosque que se encontraba al lado del jardín, así facilitando y acabando el trabajo de Sakura.

— Ah pero que… - abre de repente los ojos encontrándose con todo el patio limpio- ¡valla ya cabe! Gracias ¡mundo! -saltando y festejando de la alegría, de repente escucha una melodía muy calmada y hermosa al principio pensó que estaba alucinando pero al instante en que siguió el sonido, tiro la escoba lentamente y sus pies solo siguieron a donde esa melodía la guiaría.

Sakura sólo continúo caminando hasta que, se tropezó con una roca cayendo en una empinada rodando y tropezando por todas partes del cuerpo.

—Ay… Auch… ay… auch… itai (itai: duele en japonés) ¡ah! -al fin dejando de tropezarse, cayendo al piso en cara- eso… dolió…

— Disculpa, podrías quitarte de encima… -dijo una voz misteriosa debajo de ella.

— ¿eh?…- mirando para arriba y encontrándose con un niño más o menos de su edad- a… si claro -reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo, ayudándolo a que se parara- perdóname no quise hacerlo, es que me tropecé y no te vi, y lo siento no volverá a pasar, perdón- ya por fin terminando su larga y confusa explicación.

—No te preocupes, no me lastimaste pero… lo que si dañaste fue, mi flauta- mostrándosela ron pida a la mitad.

— Lo siento mucho, si quieres te la pago.

— No… así está bien, no me pagues nada…

— Ah, gracias sino iba a tener muchos problemas -sonriéndole con una sonrisa muy amable.

— Veo que no eres por aquí -viendo su traje de arriba abajo- ¿Cómo te… llamas niña?

—Me llamo Sakura ¿y tú?

—Me llamo…

**Nota de la autora: **Eto… espero que les haya gustado y… por favor comenten.


	3. Noche para mi, dia para ellos

— Me llamo Sakura ¿y tú?

— Me llamo… Gaara.

— Valla, nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese.

— No es muy común aquí… -dijo.

— Ah, por esa razón y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vives cerca de aquí? ¿Tienes hermanos? -Sakura iba muy rápido, ella nunca había platicados con niños y menos los de su anterior escuela, solo se juntaba con niñas era un poco penosa en ese entonces- ¿te gusta leer?

— Está bien, las responderé rápido… y después de esto, hacemos como nunca nos hemos conocido ¿estás de acuerdo? Y por favor no me sigas después de esto.

— "valla que niño tan directo" -pensó Sakura- si.

— Tengo 9 años, vivo muy lejos de aquí, no tengo hermanos y solo leo libros trágicos, listo y adiós -Gaara solo se dio la vuelta, camino unos cuatro pasos hasta que sintió que le agarraban la mano y lo detenían- ¿no te dije que me dejaras después de esto?

— Valla a mí también me gustan esos libros solo que prefiero los de magia.

— No me interesa tengo que…espera ¿dijiste magia?

— Si ¡me encantan! -le suelta la mano- de hecho siempre he soñado con ser una hechicera o una hada, no puedo decidirme.

—… "esta niña, no es como las demás…" bueno, Sakura espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día… fue un placer conocerte -le extiende la mano y le da un beso en ella en modo de agradecimiento, se la suelta lentamente haciendo que Sakura se pusiera rojita por la acción de el mismo- bueno nos veremos…-no dijo nada y se fue caminando lentamente.

—…"Sigh"... si que la cosas inesperadas llegan cuando no te lo esperas.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás? -se oía hinata gritando desesperadamente desde el jardín.

— Ah es Hinata, ¡ya voy! -así Sakura se va corriendo del lugar pensando si ese chico era real o solo una alucinación.

— Hay estas -se arroja a ella y la abrasa -¿Dónde estabas me estaba preocupando?- con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

— No te preocupes solo fui al bosque, no llores, vamos no me paso nada -limpiando sus lagrimas de sus ojos.

— Si -sonriendo- pero… no vuelvas a irte sin avisar.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas entran adentro a esperar a la llegada de su tía Elisa.

— Dime Hinata…

—Sí.

— Vi a un niño cerca del bosque junto al lago.

— creo que estabas imaginando cosas, no hay nadie que viva cerca de aquí, más que nosotras.

— ¿así? "No creo que haya sido una alucinación lo sentí muy real" -pensó- si tienes razón.

De repente se oye un carruaje llegar, se oyen unos pasos, abren la puerta y sin esperar aparece la tía.

—Hinata, mi abrigo -se oyó decir la tía

Hinata obedece y se lo acomoda en el perchero al parecer se veía un poco cansada.

— Bueno veo que limpiaron la casa y el patio -se dirige a la ventana- ¿porque esta la escoba tirada afuera? -su tono despreocupante se izo mas intimidante- ¡contesten!

— Es que… se me… olvido…recogerla -hinata no aguantaba las miradas de agresividad de su tía siempre temblaba y se asustaba, no podía. Sakura lo nota al instante no quería ver a su prima y amiga sufrir.

— Ella no limpio el patio… ¡fui yo! -Sakura sabía muy bien las consecuencias que pasaría, pero ella no permitiría que las tratara así.

— ¡¿me desobedeciste! ¡Cómo te atreves!

— ¡usted como se atreve, a tratarnos así! ¡Se supone que es nuestra tía, no nuestra jefa! ¡¿O me equivoco?

—Ya… ¡cállate! -en un movimiento inesperado le da una cachetada a Sakura, asiéndola caer en el piso.

— ¡Sakura! -la ayuda a pararse Hinata- ¿estás bien?

— ¡ya fue suficiente! ¡Te irás a dormir sin cenar ese será tu castigo por una semana! - no resiste mas y se va corriendo de ahí a su habitación.

— Como… lo siento… Sakura -no aguanta más y llora en el regazo de Sakura.

— Hinata…- Sakura en ese momento estaba en shock no podía creer lo que había pasado en ese momento, nunca la avían herido de ese modo.

— no lo aguanto más… ¡el pacto ya esta completado! - lanzo con un gruñido la voz desconocida incontenible de furia- espero pequeña Sakura que te guste de a hora en adelante la noche…

— Perdón… Sakura…perdóname- dijo apretando mas su ropa.

—… no te preocupes… fue solo un golpe, vez no es… gran cosa -Sakura por una parte estaba devastada pero no quería que Hinata la viera así- ahora no llores, prométeme que ya no lloraras mas Hinata- dijo así concluyendo con lo pasado y adentrándose más en el presente- bueno, que crees que mañana nos toque de limpiar -se para y le sonríe con una sonrisa llena de fuerza y sincera.

— Sakura… si te lo prometo -devolviendo la sonrisa.

— Esto me va doler mañana…

— ven deja curarte Sakura, has hecho muchas cosas por mí, que… quiero recompensarte.

En la cocina.

— Listo -poniéndole una venda con cinta alrededor en la mejilla- se curara muy pronto.

— gracias Hinata.

Pasaron unas 5 horas que ya había llego la hora de irse a dormir.

En la habitación de Sakura.

— "bosteza" que día tan agitado -arrojándose a su cama con una pesadez inmensa- bueno si no estuviera Hinata aquí seria un infierno -oye tocar la puerta de su cuarto- ah pase.

Se abre la puerta lentamente y… era Hinata para la suerte de Sakura.

— ¿Hinata qué pasa? -sentándose a un lado de la cama.

— Te traje un poco de lo que sobro en la cena -extendiéndole un pedazo de pan dulce y un vaso de leche.

— Gracias Hinata -recibiendo la cena- tenía hambre -dijo así comiendo el pedazo de pan y bebiendo muy rápido el vaso de leche- estuvo delicioso, gracias de nuevo.

— No te preocupes… es mi deuda a pagar -un poco rojita en las mejillas.

— "Sigh" como quisiera retroceder el tiempo, para que siguieran con vida mis padres.

— Si... yo también, pero sabes Sakura… ellos están todavía orgullosos de ti.

— Si, también los tuyos- le sonríe.

— Bueno, ya es hora que nos vayamos a dormir -parándose de la cama.

— Si, mañana será otro día pesado, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches -cierra la puerta de su cuarto.

Así Sakura y Hinata se duermen, pero el pacto de Sakura todavía no estaba completo aun tenía una prueba que pasar, sobrevivir a la noche.

— Muy bien, faltara muy poco para que la pequeña Sakura, ente a nuestro mundo - viéndola desde la esfera que tenía en la mesa junto a él- no te asustes demasiado…

Pasaron muchas oras hasta que, el reloj marco las 12:00 de la noche, Sakura se encontraba profundamente dormida, abrió inesperadamente los ojos y necesito una necesidad de levantarse.

— hay… porque, me… siento así -se acuesta pero en unos pocos minutos se para- creo que tengo que caminar -se para con una flojera mezclada con pesadez, abre la puerta de su habitación camina por el pasillo, encontrándose con un florero borrado a la mitad, Sakura no lo cree se frota 2 veces los ojos pero seguía igual- tengo que estar alucinando -de un instante a otro desaparece, reapareciendo con las flores marchitas y el florero negro- ¡¿pero qué? -de repente todos los objetos de la casa empezaron a desparecer y reaparecer distinto- ¡hay no, Hinata! -fue corriendo a su habitación y también de esa misma manera- ¡despierta Hinata! -moviéndola de un lado a otro, desaparece pero no vuelve a aparecer.

— ¡no, Hinata! -se fue corriendo de ahí con unas lagrimas en los ojos "no esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser un sueño" pensaba mientras corría lo más rápido a la habitación de su tía- ¡tía! -abre la puerta de la habitación de un golpe, pero desaparece de sus ojos- no…no… ¡no! -se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo al primer piso encerrándose en el baño- no esto no puede…- con un hilo voz, ve el lavabo, le da vuelta al grifo sacando agua, lavándosela lo más rápido que pudo- con eso bastara- extiende la mano para secarse la cara con la toalla pero no la siente. Aparece un brazo gigante morado peludo extendiéndole una toalla- gracias - dio las gracias y se limpia la cara, pero de repente oye una voz grave.

— De nada -dijo el monstruo peludo.

Sakura con tan solo mirar para riba ve al monstruo y el al mismo tiempo le sonríe mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! -sale lo más rápido del baño corriendo lo más rápido que podía, siente que se tropieza con alguien, mira arriba y…

— ¿Ah? hola pequeña dama me mostraría la hora –dijo el joven vampiro.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡No me haga daño! -corre hasta la puerta trasera, la abre encontrándose con unas tres brujas.

— disculpa niña ¿no quisieras comprar una escoba? -decía la bruja 1.

— ¡Nnnnnooooo! -sale corriendo dejando atónitas a las tres brujas.

— y la niña ¿qué le pasa? -pregunto la bruja 3.

— Ha de ser nueva -dijo con la mayor seguridad del mundo la bruja 2.

— ah.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! -corre hasta el bosque, tropezándose con una rama de un árbol cayendo de la misma forma esa tarde- hay… Auch… hay… itai -cayendo al fin al piso- hay…

— Valla, no te cansas de caer al suelo y en cara- dijo Gaara inclinándose para verla mejor.

Sakura solo levanta su cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos azul grisáceo, en un momento que otro se le ponen sus mejillas rojitas- Gaara…

— Déjame ayudarte -ayudándola a pararse- espera… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ah, ¿yo?, así lo que pasa… ¡Gaara tienes que ayudarme, hay monstruos en mi casa, Hinata y mi tía desaparecieron y…! -no termina la frase, porque Gaara le tapa la boca.

— Okay, entiendo cual es el problema, primero: cuanto te suelte mi mano de tu boca te vas a calmar de acuerdo, segundo: no me digas nada de lo que paso, porque ya lose todo y tercero: no te preocupes… estas a salvo conmigo -le destapa la boca.

— Gaara… -decía entre sollozos- ¡gracias! -lo abraza.

— Eh… no hay porque -se pone rojo como tomate- bueno… ya déjame de abrasar.

— Si perdón -se separa de el- pero… ¿qué hago ahora?

— Sígueme, te necesito llevar con Kakashi-sensei… el solucionara tu problema.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

— Si, es unos de los grandes magos que ha existido.

— ¡genial, de seguro es una persona muy maravillosa!

— Si… pero lo único que le quita lo genial, es… cuando lee sus libros.

— ¿Qué clase de libros lee? -la expresión de la cara de Sakura era de ilusión al saber que era lo que leía un mago como él.

— créeme no quieres saber.

— ¿eh?

Pasaron como aproximadamente 20 o 40 minutos en llegar al pueblo.

— Bien, llegamos -dijo señalando el pueblo.

Sakura solo se quedo fascinada al ver todas esas criaturas mágicas, pero al ver las criaturas de la noche su expresión paso al temor, Gaara al instante lo noto.

— no te asustes, recuerda nada malo te pasara si estás conmigo.

— ¡hai! -sonríe.

Al momento que pisaron la entrada del pueblo, Sakura se aferro al brazo de Gaara. Todas las criaturas se le quedaban viendo y no solo por su piyama a Sakura le murmuraban cosas como "¿qué hace esa humana aquí?" "¿porque viste así?"Y "¿creen que sea como nosotros?"

— Gaara… ¿no es normal que vean a un humano por aquí o sí? -pregunto inocente.

— Por lo general no, de hecho nunca.

— "Sigh" ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

—… un poco más, espera.

Después de algunas cuantas casas y calles por fin llegaron.

— Ya llegamos.

Sakura se desaferra del brazo de Gaara al ver la casa, era muy larga y de 2 pisos se veía muy modesta. Gaara toca la puerta 4 veces, se abre un pequeño agujero de la puerta con un ojo color negro.

— ¿sí que es lo que desean? -se escucha una voz misteriosa proviniendo de la puerta.

— Ya sabes quién soy, abre la puerta -dijo fastidiado.

Vos desconocida- diga la contraseña.

—…

— Lo siento, me gusta bromear -abre la puerta, Sakura pudo notar que el hombre era alto, cabello gris que daba a dirección izquierda, un traje des formal con pantalones negros, camisa blanca de mangas largas desacomodada y un chaleco rojo, no se le podía ver su boca porque la tenia tapada con un cubre bocas negro, su ojo izquierdo con un pequeño vendaje en el.

— Valla veo que hoy vienes con una acompañante.

— Como sea… Sakura el es kakashi- sensei, kakashi- sensei Sakura.

— Hola es un gran honor conocerte -dejando que los dos pasaran.

— Eso lo debería decir yo, ¡¿enserio usted es uno de los grandes magos que haya existido?

—Si así es, veo que soy popular -dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su cubre bocas- ¡Naruto! Tenemos visitas.

Aparece un chico rubio de ojos azules cargando algunas pociones en los brazos.

— Ah ¡hola me llamo Naruto, mucho gusto en conocerle! -saludando muy rápido olvidándose de las pociones tirándola al piso.

— ¡Naruto! -pegándole un buen golpe en la cabeza- las acababa de comprar esta mañana -tirándose al suelo lamentándose.

— Idiota… -contesto Gaara

— Vamos, kakashi-sensei, después de todo usted las puede crear ¿no es así? -dijo Naruto tranquilo.

— Bueno pues… si tienes razón -se para de un tirón.

— Valla este tipo, se recupera bien rápido -dijo Gaara con una gotita de sudor.

— Gaara recuerdas mi asunto, ¿verdad? -lo hiso recordad Sakura.

— Ah cierto, kakashi- sensei, Sakura tiene un problema.

— ¿y qué problema es? -pregunto.

— Sakura despertó a las 12:00 de la noche, su casa junto con sus familiares empezó a desaparecer menos ella, ¿puedes ayudarla?

— Ah entiendo tu caso Sakura, por casualidad no hiciste un pacto con nadie no se tal vez un ¿extraño?

— Ahora que recuerdo… así, un día se me hiso tarde para ir a la escuela y un señor paso cerca de mí con una carrosa, así que le ofrecí un sándwich de mantequilla de maní a cambio de que me llevara a la escuela y eso fue lo que paso.

— Ya entiendo…-su cara parecía sorprendida y atónita por la noticia- ¿por casualidad tenia barba gris y un sombrero de paja?

— Sí -dijo tranquila.

— Si lo conozco somos amigos de echo parecemos uno mismo, si todo estará bien para mañana, no te preocupes.

— Pero… -fue interrumpida.

— Gaara, Naruto, muéstrenle el cuarto donde pasara la noche Sakura.

— Si -dijeron al mismo tiempo los nombrados.

— Pero eso sería una molestia, sería mucha carga y…

— Para nada, que duermas bien -Se va kakashi a su estudio.

— Vamos, Sakura, sólo será por una noche -la animo Naruto

— Okay.

Después de unos minutos ablando, Gaara y Naruto se fueron a su habitación a dormir.

Sakura entre sueños dijo.

— Esto… tiene que ser un… sueño -dijo pausadamente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Así todos se duermen, pero que le esperara Sakura después de eso.

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora: espero que les haya gustado…y am comenten por favor.**


	4. Un nuevo hogar

**Un nuevo hogar.**

Sakura pasó Toda la noche en esa casa con extraños, salvo Gaara, él era un casi conocido para ella. Ella mientras dormía pudo escuchar varios ruidos como: personas hablando afuera, gatos peleando con perros, carruajes pasando a menudo, y un viento azotador que golpeaba muy fuerte su ventana.

Gaara- sigue dormida…

Naruto- vaya, sí que es linda cuando duerme.

Gaara- cállate, será mejor despertarla… Sakura, Sakura, despierta- dijo mientras la movía de un lado a otro delicadamente.

Sakura- ah…- dijo al fin abriendo sus ojos y sentándose en la cama- ¿Gaara, Naruto, que hacen aquí?- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Naruto- pues es nuestra casa, Sakura-chan- dijo burlándose un poco pero calmándose tras la mirada asesina que le lanzó Gaara- discúlpame, no quise reírme.

Sakura- no te preocupes- dijo parándose- discúlpenme por haber sido una molestia ayer.

Naruto- ¡no, para nada, Sakura-chan! De hecho fue divertido ¡de veras, dattebayo!- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara- bueno, creo que deberías ir a tu casa… de seguro han de estar preocupados por ti.

Sakura- ¡ah, cierto!- dijo corriendo hasta la puerta de la habitación- y gracias por haberme dejado pasar la noche ¡los veré después!- así, de nuevo salió corriendo de la casa.

Naruto- ¡espera, Sakura-chan!- corriendo hacia afuera.

Gaara- espera, Naruto… ella se dará cuenta cuando llegue a su casa.

Naruto- Sakura-chan…

Mientras Sakura corría a toda velocidad "Dios, si se entera mi tía estoy perdida" corrió todo lo que podía hasta que cuando al fin vio el jardín se alegró al instante, siguió corriendo hasta la entrada de la puerta trasera.

Sakura- tranquila, Sakura, tal vez todavía siguen durmiendo… ojala -al abrir la puerta se topo con un montón de detectives y policías por toda la casa- pero que…

Hinata- ¡Sakura!- de repente apareció Hinata con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡qué bueno que estas bien!- dijo abrazándola.

Sakura- ¿Qué pasa aquí, Hinata? -dijo dejándola de abrazar.

Hinata- la tía Elisa… está muerta -dijo, un poco desconsolada.

En ese momento se queda un poco impactada, primero sus padres ahora su tía ¿que seguía?

Sakura- y ahora que nos va pasar…

Hinata- no lo sé… no quiero que nos separen -dijo volviendo a llorar.

Detective- bueno chicas por el momento, ustedes se quedaran en un…- no pudo terminar porque un tipo apareció detrás de las niña apoyando sus dos manos en cada una de ellas- ¿y usted quién es?

Kakashi- ¿yo? soy su tío -dijo calmado como si nada, con una sonrisa debajo de su cubre bocas.

Sakura- ¿kakashi? -dijo Sakura volteando atrás con alegría.

Kakashi- tío kakashi recuerda, Sakura.

Detective- ¿usted es su tío? -dijo el detective un poco desconfiado- no recuerdo que la señorita Elisa tuviera un esposo.

Kakashi- lo que pasa es que… nos divorciamos -dijo kakashi seguro de su respuesta, fingiendo, obviamente.

Detective- um… venga con nosotros por un momento.

Kakashi- si claro, ahorita vengo niñas -sonriendo a las dos y yendo con los detectives.

Hinata- Sakura… ¿Quién es el señor? -dijo con curiosidad.

Sakura- después te lo explico.

Después de una larga platica y preguntas. Sakura y Hinata vieron como kakashi firmaba papeles y hablaba despreocupadamente, hasta que se despidió cordialmente de ellos, y ellos de él.

Kakashi- listo niñas, todo está arreglado -dijo sonriendo debajo de su mascarilla.

Sakura- ¿arreglado?

Hinata- pero no aclaró una pregunta ¿Quién es usted? -preguntó curiosa y tímidamente.

Kakashi- pues… -viendo a todos lados si no había nadie más que ellos tres en la casa- yo soy un mago.

Hinata- ah… ¡¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida.

Sakura- sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño.

Hinata- pero como… ah -dijo desmayándose al suelo.

Sakura- ¡hinata! Dios creo que la noticia no le cayó bien- dijo mirando a kakashi.

Kakashi- ah sí, suele pasar, no te preocupes, Okay hay que llevar rápido a tu amiga a mi casa para explicarle todo.

Sakura- hai.

Así los tres se fueron a la casa de kakashi-sensei para que le explicaran a hinata todo desde el principio, Sakura ya lo sabía pero tenía que saber cómo se formaba el pacto.

Sakura- ya está despertando- se oía la voz de Sakura aliviada.

Kakashi- creí que nunca despertaría- contesto kakashi aliviado.

Hinata- ¿Dónde estoy?...- dijo hinata abriendo los ojos lentamente, hasta que pudo distinguir a Sakura y a otras tres que no conocía- ah -se para rápido del mullido sillón.

Sakura- ah, qué alivio, que bueno que estas bien -la abraza.

Hinata corresponde el abrazo- pero ¿qué sucedió? -dijo tocándose la cabeza.

Kakashi- te desmayaste, y ahora te encuentras aquí en nuestra casa…

Hinata- eso lo explica…pero ¿porque me desmalle?

Naruto- porque supiste que kakashi-sensei es un mago, dattebayo.

Hinata- ¡¿un mago?- dijo de nuevo sorprendida.

Sakura- no te vayas a desmayar de nuevo, hinata.

Hinata- si lo sé… pero de verdad existen los magos… yo creí que solo existían en los cuentos- dijo avergonzadamente.

Kakashi- pues no, todos esos cuentos de brujas, hadas y magos… son ciertos, ¿sorprendente no?

Hinata- ¡genial… no lo puedo creer! -dijo fascinada.

Naruto- pues créelo ¡de veras!-dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sonroja- eto… esto… bueno -dijo poniéndose nerviosa tocándose los dedos.

Kakashi- pero sólo las criaturas mágicas entre otras aparecen en la noche.

Hinata- ha entiendo… el poder se hace más fuerte en la noche.

Kakashi- exacto, veo que vas entendiendo al igual que Sakura y Gaara.

Naruto- eh kakashi-sensei olvido mencionarme a mí…-

Kakashi- ah sí, tú apenas eres un novato, bueno iba diciendo… -lo interrumpen.

Naruto- ¡¿Qué como que novato? ¡Yo llegué primero que Gaara! ! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Incluso también llegué primero que Sasuke!...- se calla al instante al decir eso.

Gaara- idiota…

Sakura- ¿Sasuke?- pregunto interesada.

Kakashi- el fue mi primer alumno en tener… no, fuiste tú, Naruto.

Naruto- perdón kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi- no… es bueno, recordar los viejos tiempos, pero sigamos con el tema, en el día el poder es muy débil y eso hace que las criaturas mágicas y de la noche sólo puedan salir en la noche.

Sakura- ah ya veo, pero porque cuando yo me desperté a las 12 de la noche, toda la casa desapareció y apareció diferente ¿Por qué paso eso?

Kakashi- bueno, es porque en la noche todo lo que conocemos se convierte así por ejemplo tu casa: podría decirse que es un hotel para las criaturas mágicas.

Sakura- ya veo, pero porque hinata y mi tía desaparecieron y yo no.

Gaara- porque hiciste el pacto.

Sakura- ah, pero en sí ¿de qué se trata el pacto?

Kakashi- consta en que una persona humana, haga un pacto con una persona o criatura mágica, el humano tiene que dar algo a cambio para que la criatura lo complete cuando él quiera.

Gaara- y así la persona humana se hace parte de nuestro mundo.

Kakashi- claro, si la persona humana tiene magia en su interior.

Gaara- así cuando entra a nuestro mundo , ya tiene su poder.

Sakura y Hinata- ¡genial!

Kakashi- como en tu caso, Sakura. Bueno, Hinata, como tú ya sabes el secreto ¿quieres unirte a nuestro mundo?

Hinata-…sí.

Sakura- no te vas a arrepentir Hinata -la abraza emocionada.

Kakashi- ahora vayan con el hombre que le hiso el pacto a Sakura.

Naruto- ¡vamos chicos!

Gaara- vaya, sí que te emocionas con todo- menciono sarcásticamente.

Durante todo el camino Naruto estuvo hable y hable sin parar sobre: "no se van arrepentir del mundo mágico" "el ramen es tan delicioso, no sé cómo no te puede gustar, Gaara" o "yo seré el próximo gran mago de toda la historia ¡de verás!" Casi no los dejaba hablar. Por fin llegaron a su destino, pero no encontraron a quien buscaban.

Gaara- ah, veo que no está…

Naruto- ¡ ¿cómo que no está el señor de los pactos? ! ¡Siempre se encuentra en esta parte del bosque! -contestó enojado y decepcionado.

Señor de los pactos- Creo que te has vuelto más ciego ¿que no ven que estoy detrás de ustedes? -dijo el viejo asustándolos a los tres, Gaara sólo se dio la vuelta como si nada.

Naruto- viejo de los pactos… ¡ ¿quien se cree que es para decirme así?- dijo irritado.

Gaara- esta vez se cambio de lugar, ¿Por qué, si por lo general se pone en este?- dijo apuntando el lugar de donde lo general se sentaba.

Señor de los pactos- ah, es que allí se empezó a concentrar moho, además aquí da más la sombra.

Sakura- espere, no es usted el señor viejo de la otra vez que me llevó a mi escuela- contestó Sakura, emocionada.

Señor de los pactos- si así es, pero podrías dejar de decirme señor viejo -_-U - contestó con una gotita en su cabeza.

Sakura- ah sí, claro, perdone.

Señor de los pactos- no importa… pero, ¿Por qué están aquí?

Naruto- venimos para que le haga un pacto a Hinata, así es como te llamas ¿cierto?

Hinata- sí- contestó apenada.

Naruto- sí, a Hinata.

Señor de los pactos- bueno, acércate niña.

Sakura- no te preocupes, es buena persona.

Hinata solo avanzo hasta donde dijo que el señor fuera.

Señor de los pactos- ¿tienes algo que darme a cambio?

Hinata- bueno… eto… lo único que tengo es un jugo de manzana, señor- contestó un poco tímida.

Señor de los pactos- vaya, primero me dan un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y ahora me dan un jugo de manzana, ¿que sigue? un caramelo- dijo el señor con tres gotitas en su cabeza.

Naruto- solo acepta ya, viejo.

Señor de los pactos- de acuerdo- toma el jugo -el pacto se ha completado- dijo al fin.

Hinata- ¿es todo?

Señor de los pactos- sí, ya, ahora lárguense antes que los convierta en sapos.

Hinata- muchas gracias señor- se va caminando con los demás.

Sakura- ¡adiós señor de los pactos!- dijo despidiéndose de él.

Naruto- listo, ahora ya eres del grupo- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

Hinata- sí…- contestó hinata poniéndose rojita de las mejillas.

Sakura- sólo hay que esperar a la noche ya esta… recuerda, no te asustes.

Hinata- sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Después de un rato de caminata, por fin llegaron.

Kakashi- ¿cómo les fue?

Gaara- bien… ahora falta la noche.

Sakura- ¡no puedo esperar! -rápido Sakura se le cambia la actitud por una de duda- cierto ¿con quién nos vamos a quedar?

Kakashi- déjenme decirles que desde ahora, yo, Kakashi Hatake seré su tutor.

Los tres- ¡¿Qué?

Kakashi- ¿qué les parece la noticia?

Sakura- es fantástico, ¡claro kakashi- sensei! -dijo abrazándolo.

Hinata- ¡qué bueno saber eso! -no le importó la pena y lo abraza.

Naruto- eso quiere decir que… ¡somos como una familia! -dijo uniéndose al grupo.

Gaara- pero… que va pasar con su casa ¿en cuál vamos a vivir?

Kakashi- ah eso pues… no me había dado cuenta- dijo rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.

Gaara- ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan calmado? - se preguntaba Gaara.

Kakashi- eso hay que decidirlo después ¿no creen?

Naruto- si, vamos, Gaara, ¡hay que celebrar, dattebayo!

Kakashi- sí ¿qué tal una cena de bienvenida? - sugirió kakashi sensei- bueno, vamos a la cocina.

Hinata y Sakura- ¡hai!

Así kakashi, Naruto y hinata se van a la cocina antes de que Sakura diera un paso vio que Gaara todavía seguía parado y con una expresión de preocupación.

Sakura- Gaara ¿te encuentras bien?- acercándose a él.

Gaara- ah… si no te preocupes… es sólo…- lo interrumpe.

Sakura- bien, entonces vamos -le agarra la mano, Gaara se sonroja y Sakura se lo lleva a la cocina.

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí:

Voz misteriosa- muy bien, muy bien… ahora dime tu nombre y tu propósito en esta vida…- decía la desconocida voz entre las sombras de su asiento.

Voz desconocida- mi nombre es Ten-ten y mi propósito en esta vida… es servir a usted, mi señor…

**Nota de la autora: ¿qué les pareció? Perdón por a verme tardado ^_^ , es que como casi voy pasar a salir de vacaciones… me han dejado mucha tarea y eso me retrasa… eto espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favor :D**


	5. La maldad surge en la oscuridad

En el ahora.

— Debo que admitir… que a Ten-ten no le quedaba muy bien el papel de la mala… qué bueno que cambió -se dijo así misma- sí, mi vida estaba cambiando... pero había muchos obstáculos que pasar… como la maldad.

En el pasado

— Buen trabajo…-le contesta con una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

— ¡¿de verdad? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¡¿De verdad le gustó, señor? -mencionó la joven muy entusiasmada.

— Sí, estuvo perfecto, pero ya no me digas señor dime por mi nombre…

— ¡claro, Sasuke!

— Ahora, tengo algo especial para ti -dijo parándose de su asiento y caminó 4 pasos hacía ella- como has entrenado correctamente, tu recompensa será una…

A cada palabra que daba Sasuke, Ten-ten se estaba emocionando más y más hasta que…

Sasuke- …una misión -mencionó entregándole un mapa enrollado.

Ten-ten se decepcionó al momento, pensó que sería algo más grande como: un arma, una barita, un conjuro de magia. Pero cambió su estado de ánimo, pensó, tal vez después de la misión sería la recompensa, pero ella no se debía concentrar en la recompensa, se debía concentrar en conseguir la misión.

Sasuke había hecho muchas cosas por ella ahora debía hacer lo mismo.

— Sí, lo entiendo -contestó con mucha decisión.

— Muy bien…tu misión será ir al hogar de Kakashi Hatake, allí encontraras a una niña de cabello rosa, deberás traérmela a mi… consciente o inconsciente, como tú la consideres más fácil de atrapar.

— ¡hai! No le fallare -se da la vuelta y se va saltando de ahí.

Sasuke vuelve a su asiento con una sonrisa macabra, dirige su mirada hacia atrás y ve que hay una persona oculta en la oscuridad.

— Ya puedes salir, ya se fue -dirige de nuevo su mirada hacia adelante.

— Sabes que ella te aprecia mucho ¿no? -dijo apareciendo de la oscuridad Temari.

— Si, lo sé -dijo con la misma pose.

— ¿entonces por qué sigues usándola? Si descubre lo que has hecho estos años… ¡¿no te da vergüenza? -contestó muy directa.

— No te preocupes, ella sabrá más adelante… de todos modos, ya no es útil -dijo empezándose a reír de una manera tan arrogante- ahora guarda silencio que muy pronto empezara el espectáculo -contestó sacando una bola de cristal.

—"si no, me hubiera unido a él… perdónenme, hermanos"-pensó con melancolía.

En la casa de kakashi.

— Muy bien, entonces hay que preparar la cena -dijo abriendo la puerta de la alacena pero de repente la vuelve a cerrar- saben que ¿porque no pedimos comida a domicilio? -sugirió con un tono nervioso y divertido.

— Ah, creo que es una buena idea ¿no, chicas? -contestó con el mismo tono.

— ¿y ahora qué les pasa? -dijo llegando junto a Sakura- sólo es la cocina.

— Bueno pues lo que pasa es que…- se acerca a Gaara lentamente y le susurra algo en el oído y se separa de él.

— Ah… eso, sí. Sugiero también pedir comida a domicilio -dijo serio.

— Pues me parece bien su idea… pero a veces la comida rápida tarda mucho en algunas ocasiones -dijo tímidamente.

— Cierto, Hinata tiene razón, no hay mejor comida que la preparada en tu propia casa -dijo defendiendo a Hinata- además ¿Por qué no quieren que veamos la cocina? -preguntó.

— Bueno, pues… es que… la cocina, pues… -contestaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y kakashi, Gaara no dijo nada.

— Vamos, Gaara, ayúdanos un poco -dijo Naruto con la voz lo más bajo que podía.

— Ustedes están solos… además en ese día a ti te tocaba, pero no, te fuiste a comer ramen después de tu deber ¿no es así? o me equivoco… -dijo Gaara con el mismo tono de voz.

— Bueno, como no van a seguir hablando… ¡yo la abro! -eso ultimo sonó muy emocionado de su parte.

— ¡no espera Sakura! –gritaron Naruto y Kakashi tratando de que no entrara, Pero ya era muy tarde, Sakura ya abría abierto la puerta- lo ha descubierto -dijeron los dos cayéndose al suelo.

— Ah… así que sólo era eso -dijo.

Y allí estaba la cocina bien sucia, horrible y apestosa. Las paredes, los muebles y hasta el techo todos embarrados de una cosa pegajosa color verde, los platos estaban todos en el fregadero cubiertos con comida y algunos sartenes oxidados, en la mesa avía fruta podrida desde hace un mes o años y para variar había insectos de cualquier tipo.

— Vaya ¿desde hace cuando que limpiaron? -dijo Hinata tapándose la nariz.

— Ahora ya sé porque las mujeres son las únicas limpias en ese aspecto -contestó Sakura, muy irritada- bueno nos queda mucho por hacer ¿no es así Hinata?

— ¡hai! -contestó sabiendo a que se refería.

— Esperen ¿están seguras que quieren hacerlo? -contestó kakashi un poco atónito.

— Sí… pero nosotras no vamos hacer las únicas -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿eh? -dijeron los 3.

Algunos segundos después.

Los 5 estaban usando manteles, pañoletas en sus cabezas, guantes y usando material de limpieza.

— ¡¿Qué les parece? -dijeron muy animadas.

— ¡deben que estar bromando! -exclamaron Naruto y Gaara.

— Anímense, chicos, esta será una lección, aprender a limpiar sin magia -dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Naruto y Gaara.

— ¡¿Qué? -se sorprendieron los 2.

— ¡pero kakashi- sensei, si tenemos magia para que desperdiciarla, dattebayo!

— ¿en que nos servirá esto?

— Aprender a ayudar -dijo con una sonrisa bajo su cubre bocas.

— Bueno, primero lo primero a organizarnos. Inner Sakura- ¡me siento como si fuera la jefa del lugar! ¡Shannaro!. Sakura- bien, Hinata y Naruto, ustedes barren y trapeen.

— ¡hai! -dijeron.

— Kakashi-sensei usted limpie las paredes y el techo.

— Hai -contesto el maestro.

— Yo y Gaara lavaremos los platos y sacaremos la basura ¿Qué te parece, Gaara?

— sí… como quieras -dijo resignado.

— ¡muy bien, entonces a trabajar! -contestó muy alegre.

En otro lugar un poco lejos de ahí.

— Veamos, ya pase la frontera de la oscuridad, ya crucé el lago rojo, pase el bosque de las hadas y ahora estoy en una desviación -dijo Ten-ten quitando el mapa de su cara, viendo la desviación de los dos caminos uno daba para la derecha y el otra al izquierda- um… ¿cual escojo? -se rasca la cabeza por un momento y luego abre los ojo de un golpe- claro cómo olvidarlo, la izquierda se dirige al reino de los fantasmas y el derecho al de las criaturas mágicas ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¡Ay, Ten-ten que boba eres! -se da un golpe en la cabeza y se va caminando al de la derecha.

En la casa de kakashi.

— Y dime Hinata ¿te gusta la casa de kakashi-sensei? -dijo empezando a barrer.

— Bueno… acabo de llegar… demo es un lugar muy acogedor -dijo tímidamente.

— Me alegro -le sonríe.

— ¿p-porque?- contesta un poco confundida.

— Bueno, es que como es la primera vez que tenemos invitadas pensábamos que se iban a sentir incomodas por lo que… acaban de ver -contestó un poco avergonzado- pero qué bueno que te sientan cómodas ¡de verás! -le dijo con un pulgar hacia arriba.

— Naruto-san…- dijo muy tímidamente y con las mejillas muy rojas.

— Deja las formalidades Hinata, eso suena muy viejo.

— Entonces te puedo llamar N-Naruto-kun…- contesta muy bajito y avergonzado.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo! -dijo Naruto acercándose más a la cara de Hinata.

— Eto… si te… puedo llamar Naruto- kun…- contesta más fuerte y un poco colorada.

— Claro, no te preocupes, dattebayo.

En el fregadero.

— Que bueno que esos dos se están llevando bien -dijo animada observando la escena y volteando de nuevo a los platos- Gaara…

— ¿sí? -volteando de nuevo con ella.

— Yo… ¿te agrado? -dijo un poco sonrojada.

— Bueno han pasado 2 días…

— No, no te preocupes tienes razón, con el paso del tiempo de seguro nos conoceremos bien- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

— No es eso, iba a decir que aunque… solo nos hemos conocido 2 días… pero… me agradas.

— ¡¿en serio? -dijo acercándose muy entusiasmada a Gaara.

— A…a… sí, pero no te acerques tanto por favor…-dijo nerviosamente.

— Ah, sí perdón -se aleja de el- tu también me agradas Gaara y mucho -le sonríe.

Gaara se quedo atónito a ese comentario, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento antes ¿Qué era? Se preguntaba a sus adentros, seria admiración, alegría, amor ¿el sentiría esos sentimientos algún día?

— Gracias… -susurró muy bajo.

En el pueblo.

— Um ¿donde está la casa de kakashi? No la encuentro, ah- oye algunas voces familiares.

En la otra calle se encontraba un adulto y un joven vestidos de manera rara gritando por todas partes el nombre de Ten-ten.

— Oh, no -vio que se dirigían a la misma calle que ella, no pudo evitar siguiendo estando allí, corre a una tienda que estaba abierta y espera hasta que pasen- "pero que están haciendo aquí esos 2"-pensó- "esperen… me están buscando"-pensó con melancolía los buenos momentos que había pasado con ellos- "no, tengo que concentrarme en mi objetivo". Después de ver por el vidrio los dos, se retiran caminando, en eso Ten-ten sale de la tienda y va en busca de la casa.

En la casa de Kakashi.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa con mucha comida que habían preparado Sakura y Hinata claro con ayuda de los chicos.

— Ven que el esfuerzo después se recompensa.

— Muy cierto, Sakura, ahora a comer.

Todos empiezan a comer sin saber que alguien los estaba espiando desde la ventana.

— No, no puedo hacerlo… se ven todos felices -de repente aparece un cuervo en su hombro- ah ¡hola Sasuke!- dijo un poco avergonzada- ¿por qué está aquí? ¡Digo! ¿Por qué envió a karazu?

En el ojo derecho del cuervo aparece una imagen de Sasuke sentado en su asiento un poco más serio de lo normal.

— Veo que ya llegaste, que esperas ¿no vas a atacar?

— ¡claro que sí!... es sólo que… -baja la cabeza lentamente, en eso el cuervo se asoma a la ventana ve la dulce escena y regresa al hombro de la chica.

— Ah… con que era eso.

— No puedo hacerlo… no ahora.

— Um… ah, ¿recuerdas quién fue él quien hiso el pacto para que estuvieras así?

En eso Ten-ten para la cabeza de un golpe.

— No sigas…- contesto muy impactada.

— Fue él, Ten-ten, quien te hiso así -volviendo a ver la ventana- ¿cómo crees que se siente la niña? se siente como tu… atrapada en este mundo extraño como una criatura no humana, ahora dime ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -voltea a verla.

— Mi deber es servir a usted, mi señor… -dijo con los ojos sin brillo y sin expresión, el cuervo solo desaparece.

En la casa de kakashi.

— Vaya, chicas, si que cocinan de maravilla ¡dattebayo! -dijo muy satisfecho.

— Si… estuvo muy… deliciosa -contesto Gaara pausadamente.

— Bien chicos, es hora de limpi… -no pudo terminar la frase.

De repente se quiebra la ventana apareciendo Ten-ten a toda velocidad dándole un golpe a Sakura en el estomago haciendo que se estrellara en una de las paredes de la cocina.

— ¡Sakura! -corriendo hacía ella.

— ¡Sakura-san! ¡¿Te encuentras bien!- dijo ayudándole.

— Sakura-chan… ¡quien te crees que eres! -gruño muy enojado.

— Lo siento por tu amiga, pero es mi deber…-aparece kakashi detrás de ella dándole un gancho al hígado haciéndola escupir sangre y caerse sobre un estante de platos cayendo después al piso- ¡ah!

— Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿verdad Ten-ten? -dijo acercándose a ella.

— Kakashi…-se para lentamente goteándole mucha sangre de su cuerpo- ¡¿porque diablos hiciste eso? -le grita.

Kakashi sólo le da una bofetada.

— Yo debería decir eso ¿no crees? -dijo muy calmado- vaya, sigues igual desde la última vez que nos vimos -contestó igual de calmado- pero, viéndote desde este ángulo, veo que sigues embalsamada ¿o me equivoco? Creo que Sasuke no ha hecho la promesa que te hizo.

— Sasuke… ¡eso quiere decir! -dijo exaltado

— Que sigue vivo…-concluyendo la conversación.

— Si, así es.

— ¿que... ocurrió? -dijo Sakura muy débil tratando de pararse.

— Sakura-san, no te esfuerces, estas muy mal -dijo Hinata.

— Te daré 10 segundos de ventaja -volteando con Ten-ten- corre.

Ten-ten no dice nada y se va corriendo de ahí.

— Muy bien chicos, espérenme aquí -comenzando a caminar.

— Espere, Kakashi-sensei, nosotros vamos con usted -dijo Naruto.

— No, ustedes quédense aquí cuidando a Sakura, yo iré -se va.

En el ahora.

— Ese golpe si me dolió -dijo Sakura melancólica.

En el pasado.

En el bosque se encontraba Ten-ten sentada cerca del lago limpiándose las heridas que le había ocasionado Kakashi.

— Como se atreve a golpearme, el no entiende nada, además era un trato que le tenía que cumplir a Sasuke… Kakashi… ¡Kakashi no baka! -dijo muy molesta.

De repente oye un ruido detrás de ella.

— ¿Quién anda allí? -dijo muy nerviosa, pero ninguna respuesta, sólo se volvió a oír el ruido- ¡aparece, no te tengo miedo! -esta vez el ruido se oyó en los arbustos pero después de dejarse de oír por fin aparece el que lo estaba haciendo- Kabuto ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó más calmada.

— ¿no es obvio? vine aquí para matarte -dijo seriamente.

— Sí, claro, como no ¿debes estar bromeando? -dijo a tono de burla.

— De hecho no, no estoy bromeando -acercándose unos pasos a ella.

— Déjame decirte que si en **verdad** intentas matarme, Sasuke-san te matara después de a verme matado por traición -dijo Ten-ten muy confiada y sería en su voz.

— No, amiga mía te equivocas, no es traición, es obediencia -dijo con confianza.

— ¿obediencia? -pregunto ten-ten un poco confundida.

— Déjame ser más claros… Sasuke me ordenó que te matara.

— ¡¿Ah?

**Nota de la Autora: Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, gomene por haberme tardado ^_^U**

**Es que estas semanas he estado un poco ocupada ¡pero aquí está! comenten onegai. **


	6. ¿todo fue una mentira?

—No… no es… cierto -dijo ten-ten con un hilo de voz.

—Claro que es cierto Ten-ten, si no me crees aun, esto servirá de apoyo -kabuto metió su mano en su morral arrojándolo al piso en frente de ella.

—Esto es…-dijo Ten-ten agarrando el objeto que había caído enfrente de ella- el abrigo de Sasuke -dijo muy sorprendida.

Flash back.

Todo el mundo corría para cubrirse de la lluvia, todos menos una pequeña niña, que estaba sentada en la acera siendo mojada por la lluvia, sólo veía a las personas ir y venir sin parar. Estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta imaginó que la lluvia no la mojaba.

— ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? -dijo la dulce niña con preocupación.

—No… no estás loca.

Ten-ten sólo miró para arriba encontrándose a un joven de cabello azulado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? Señorita -dijo el joven con mucha dulzura en su voz.

Ten-ten se ruborizo al instante cuando le menciono esa palabra, nunca alguien le habían dicho eso.

—Ah… sí… -sólo bajo la mirada y la volvió a subir viendo que se estaba mojando- pero usted no se va a encontrar bien, tenga le devuelvo su abri…

—No, no, tranquila, está bien -dijo sentándose junto a ella- ah cierto -dijo abriendo la maleta que llevaba cargando- mira, tengo un paraguas, ¿Cómo se me podía haber olvidado? -hablándose a sí mismo- bueno, que tal si la acompaño a su destino al que desea ir ¿le parece? -le pregunta amablemente.

— "ehm… de hecho no tengo a donde ir pero, si se preocupa"-pensó- ah, sí, claro.

Sasuke le extendió la mano para poder pararse, y siguen caminando por las calles mientras la lluvia seguía y seguía cayendo del cielo.

—Sí quiere, señor puedo devolverle su abrigo…-dice tímidamente.

Sasuke voltea a verla.

—Digo… ehm, que como nos cubre el paraguas… pues no ocupo el abrigo -dijo volteando para todos lados.

—No te preocupes, además puedes pescar un resfriado -dijo sonriendo y volteando de nuevo hacia al frente.

Después de unas cuantas calles por cruzar y unas platicas muy cortas por fin llegaron a una parada de trenes.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, señor -dijo sonriéndole.

—Pues que coincidencia, aquí también me iba a dirigir -dijo Sasuke guardando el paraguas en la maleta- bueno ¿qué tal si esperamos juntos a nuestros trenes? -sugirió Sasuke.

—Claro…

Se sentaron en los asientos a esperar "sus trenes"

—Señorita ¿Por qué estaba sola sentada en la calle y sin paraguas? -preguntó Sasuke llamando la atención de Ten-ten.

—Ehm pues… estaba esperando a mis padres, ya que íbamos ir de viaje -respondió ten-ten un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Y su equipaje? -pregunto preocupado.

—Pues… se quedó en el carruaje, pero antes de irme quería ver… a mis amigas, y me dijeron que los esperara hay.

— ¿y qué paso con ellos?

—Pues pasaron y… eto… no me di cuenta.

—Ya veo, sí quieres pago tu boleto y me dices…

—No, así está bien yo ya tengo mi boleto.

— ¿Ya te sabes la dirección y todo?

—Sí, no se preocupe "ojala se lo haya creído" y ¿a dónde…va ir usted? -cambiando de tema.

— Con mi futuro jefe…-dijo Sasuke melancólicamente.

— ¿Futuro jefe?

—Sí.

—Le… deseó mucha suerte -dijo Ten-ten intentando animarlo.

—Gracias, señorita -dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

De repente empezaron a temblar las vías del tren, eso significaba una cosa: el tren ya venía. Después de haberse detenido completamente, empezaron salir muchas personas.

—Bueno ese es mi tren, ojala hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para platicar -dijo parándose del asiento- que tengas suerte señorita -después de decirlo le acarició por última vez la cabeza, le dio una dulce sonrisa, se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia al tren.

Ten-ten sólo se quedo viendo como se retiraba aquel joven, estaba a punto de irse pero se acordó de algo muy importante.

—El abrigo… ¡espere señor! -se levantó de su asiento y empezó a correr hacia él, pero el tren serró las puertas y empezó a moverse- ¡esperen, señor, señor!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Eh? -se giro hacia la ventana viendo a la pequeña niña empezando a correr- ¿¡señorita, que está haciendo!? -exclamo Sasuke abriendo la ventana del tren.

— ¡su abrigo! -respondió ten-ten quitándoselo del cuerpo.

— ¡no te preocupes, quédatelo! -dijo Sasuke.

Ten-ten sólo se quedo sorprendida por la respuesta del señor.

— ¡pero…! -dijo Ten-ten, todavía corriendo.

— ¡si alguna vez, empieza a llover, úsalo y piensa en la persona que te regalo ese abrigo en una noche de lluvia! -dijo Sasuke- ¡espero volver a verte! ¡Adiós y suerte! -dijo Sasuke, diciéndole adiós con la mano y volviendo a entrar adentro del tren.

Ten-ten sólo dejó de correr lentamente, nunca jamás alguien que recordara hasta ahora la había tratado así.

— Arigatou…-susurro apretando el abrigo lentamente, y derramando una lagrima desde su mejilla.

Fin del flas back.

— ¿No entiendo? Solo es un abrigo, que tiene en especial eso…

—Cállate, no es solo un abrigo… es algo más que eso –lo apretó con fuerza.

—Dejando los sentimientos a un lado... es hora de tu muerte -dijo kabuto acomodándose los lentes.

—Crees que puedes matarme así como así, necesitas el permiso de Sasuke-san para…- no pudo completar la frase.

—Exacto, ese abrigo demuestra que Sasuke, me dio todo el permiso para matarte.

— Imposible -susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y no solo para matarte, demuestra también que ya no eres útil para él… eres sólo una basura.

— "no Sasuke-san, no le pudo decir eso... yo sigo siendo útil para él, no soy una basura"—pensaba Ten-ten.

— Quien ha estado más tiempo con el… ¿tú o yo?

—…

Flas back

Ten-ten recorría toda la mansión junto a Sasuke, mostrándole cada habitación, hasta que pasaron a un lado de un salón de entrenamiento, Sasuke se quedo mirando el salón un buen tiempo, parecía que se concentraba la mirada en alguien.

—Sasuke-san ¿Qué mira? -pregunto interesada la niña aferrada a él.

— Ah -volteo a verla- nada, solo veo cómo va un ayudante mío.

—Parece que lo aprecia mucho…—comento Ten-ten tímida.

—Cierto, no te lo eh presentado ¿verdad?

Ten-ten sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, hoy es un buen momento -dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

— ¿Eh?- se sorprende.

—Sensei me permite a kabuto.

— "Así que se llama Kabuto"-pone la mirada al frente, solo observa que se acerca un joven alto, de cabello gris agarrado en una colita de caballo- "hay viene"-se oculta de tras de Sasuke.

— Hola mi señor, ¿cómo ha estado? -saluda a Sasuke- hace mucho que no pasa por aquí -dijo kabuto alegre.

—Eh estado ocupado, entrenando a una nueva estudiante, y no me hables de esa forma, sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

—Lo siento Sasuke, es por la costumbre…

—Kabuto quiero presentarte a alguien -dijo alejándose poco de Ten-ten, dejándola en frente- kabuto ella es Ten-ten.

—Hola pequeña -dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ten-ten solo se pone detrás de Sasuke.

—Perdona es un poco tímida, ten-ten di hola.

—Hola…-dice en un susurro.

—Así que eres tú, la pequeña que Sasuke siempre me habla de ti -acariciándole la cabeza.

Ten-ten solo se sonroja por el tacto.

—Me pregunto… que pasara contigo cuando seas más grande.

Ten-ten lo mira, a lo que Sasuke ve para otra parte.

Fin del flashback.

—Así que… a eso te referías -dijo sorprendida.

—Ya que tienes todas las pruebas, es hora de tu muerte…

De repente empieza atacarla con golpes y patadas, en todas partes del cuerpo, pero Ten-ten los esquiva fácilmente.

—Veo que Sasuke te enseñó bien —rio kabuto.

—Y no solo eso.

Ten-ten corre hacia él, dándole los mismos golpes pero más rápido, kabuto los esquivaba con pesadez, iba atacándolo mientras caminaba hacía él, este retrocedía, hasta que se tropieza con una roca que estaba detrás de él.

— "es mi oportunidad"—le da un golpe en el mentón, seguido de un golpe en el estomago. Así cayendo kabuto al suelo.

— No me subestimes… -dijo respirando al mismo tiempo del cansancio.

Kabuto solo sonríe y desaparece.

— ¿¡Pero qué!?

Apareciendo detrás de ella, dándole una patada en la espalda.

— "maldito"-dijo en su mente mientras escupía sangre por la boca, cayendo al suelo rodando hasta parar a orillas del lago.

—Mi espalda… -dijo débil.

Kabuto camina hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu muerte, pequeña?

Ten-ten trata de tumbarlo con su pierna derecha, pero él lo detiene con su mano, arrojándola a un árbol.

— ¡Ah! -cae al suelo, trata de levantarse pero era inútil, sus brazos, sus piernas, todas partes de su cuerpo no reaccionaban- ¿Qué esperas? No me ibas a matar… -dijo casi moribunda.

— Sí, claro… pero quiero que esto sea más lento.

Se acercó a ella, sentándose, a la misma altura que ella.

— Veo que… tu cuerpo no reacciona -dijo levantando su brazo, y dejándolo caer de nuevo.

—Grrr —gruñó por el hecho de que no podía hacer nada.

—Que modales, bueno, creo que esto será divertido ¿no crees?

—… ¿A qué te refieres? -cuestiono con miedo, no sabía de que era capaz ese tipo.

De pronto kabuto agarró el brazo derecho de Ten-ten y lo torció lentamente de tal manera tan dolorosa, que se podían escuchar los crujidos de los huesos.

— ¡ah! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ese dolor era muy penetrante para ser causado por sólo una persona.

—Lo siento ¿te dolió? —Se burló de ella, y empezó a agarrar el brazo izquierdo- no sería bueno, tener sólo un brazo lastimado ¿no? Sería muy asimétrico...

— ¡no, ya basta!... —no pudo completar la frase, ya que este se lo estaba torciendo-¡ah!... ah, ah, ah -empezaron sus ojos a sacar lagrimas, quería que ese dolor se detuviera por una buena vez, simplemente no lo soportaba.

—Tranquila, esto muy pronto va acabar -dijo el muy miserable pasando sus manos por sus piernas.

—No… espera ¡no! -sintiendo ese insoportable dolor de nuevo.

—Y el último.

— No lo hagas… por favor… no otra vez ¡ah! -el último grito fue tan profundo, que sintió que en un momento a otro se le acabaría el aire.

—Veo que eso es todo, espera, me faltó algo —después de esto, agarró el abrigo de Sasuke y lo empezó a romper en frente de sus narices— listo.

Ten-ten no creía lo que veía, ese abrigo, era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Sasuke, el único…

Kabuto cargó a Ten-ten dibujando una asquerosa mueca de placer malsano en su rostro y la aventó a orillas del lago.

—Qué bueno que estas embalsamada, así el proceso de disolución de tu cuerpo se hará más lento, suerte que es de noche, así no veras el amanecer del nuevo día —dijo kabuto, haciendo recordar a ten-ten cuando hiso el contrato con kakashi— disfruta tus últimos, momentos de vida.

Así kabuto desaparece entre la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a la pobre chica, herida psicológicamente.

Ten-ten veía al cielo estrellado debajo del azul profundo del agua, con esa hermosa luna blanca, irradiando su bello fulgor justo en donde estaba la chica. Nunca habría esperado que esa fuera su manera de morir, que así exhalaría su último aliento, ¡pero qué hermosa manera de morir!

—Sasuke… —suspiró la chica, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos color café, las cuales se mesclaban a la perfección con el agua del lago— todo este… tiempo… ¿Acaso…? - recordando, los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, felices, tristes, molestos, imprudentes, vergonzosos— ¿todo fue… una mentira? —se preguntó dejando correr una y otra vez esa pequeñas lagrimas que no se detenían, todo lo que paso con él, no fue sólo una mentira sino vil un engaño- supongo… que aunque todo fue una vil mentira… te seguí… queriendo… —cerrando lentamente sus ojos— Sasuke-san... —así, terminó de cerrar sus ojos. Dando paso final… hacia su muerte.

En el ahora.

— Ah, ah, ah —respiraba agitadamente ten-ten corriendo, hacia sus amigos que la estaban esperando afuera de un edificio destrozado— ¡chicos!

Todos se pararon de sus asientos al ver a Ten-ten llegar.

—Perdón por llegar tarde -respiraba ya más tranquilamente.

—Ten-ten ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? —pregunto Naruto preocupado, al ver que no estaba con ella.

—Está en el mismo lugar que siempre… —dijo Ten-ten un poco triste.

—Sakura-chan… -se preocupa Hinata al oír eso.

—Bueno, será mejor dejar a la frentudota de nuevo sola —comento Ino un poco fastidiada, para ella ya era molesto que Sakura se la pasara todo el tiempo sola y en ese mismo lugar.

— ¿Creen qué estará bien? —les pregunto lee, igual de preocupado como Naruto y Hinata.

—Es Sakura chicos, ella estará bien -dijo Neji intentando animarlos.

— ¿Tú crees? —dijo Ten-ten curiosa.

—Claro, estoy seguro —le da una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo, sonrojándose.

—Bueno… ¡tenemos un edificio que construir, así que a la carga! —dijo Naruto muy animado.

— ¡hai! —dijeron todos los que se encontraban hay muy animados.

En el pasado.

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama, Gaara, Naruto y Hinata la observaban con preocupación, hasta que Sakura abrió los ojos muy débil, pudiendo ver a sus amigos muy felices de verla despertar.

— ¿chicos? —pregunto, terminando de abrir sus ojos.

— ¡Sakura-san! —Dijo hinata, aventándose a ella, abrasándola con todas sus fuerzas, empezando a llorar— que bueno que estas bien… —dijo muy feliz.

—Vamos Hinata, deja de llorar —dijo animándola— y dime Sakura, recuerda.

— ¡Sakura-chan! -dijo Naruto, muy feliz de ver a su amiga estar bien, uniéndose a Hinata, y comenzando abrazarla muy fuertemente.

—Chicos… me asfixian.

—Perdón —se disculparon los dos dejándola de abrazarla, Gaara sólo se acerco a ella sin decir nada.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? —decía mientras bajaba su mirada, haciendo que sus ojos no se vieran en la sombra de su flequillo.

—Sí, no te preocupes fue sólo un… —no pudo determinar la frase, ya que al instante Gaara la abrasó con todas sus fuerzas— Gaara…

—Que bueno…-dijo Gaara abrazándola más fuerte.

En otro lugar.

Kakashi se hallaba brincado entre los árboles, viendo hacía todas partes, a ver si podía ver algo. Hasta que paró, observando a Ten-ten toda herida e inconsciente flotando a orillas del lago.

— ¡Ten-ten! —Gritó kakashi corriendo hacia ella— Dios… ¿qué te hicieron? —Dijo preocupado, acercándose a ella— por favor… que siga respirando —dijo, checando todas las heridas de su cuerpo— "Sigh" que alivio —dijo cargándola— tranquila, muy pronto vas a estar bien —dijo, saltando hacia un árbol, comenzando a avanzar lo más rápido que podía.

—Arigatou… —agradeció muy débil con los ojos cerrados.

—… baka —dijo sonriendo, mirando hacia adelante.

En el ahora.

— Sabes, te vez muy bien así, ahora que lo pienso —dijo Sai, dejando de embarrarle cemento en el cabello a Naruto.

—Sai… ¡Teme, cómo te atreves a ponerme cemento en el cabello! —dijo Naruto empezándolo a perseguir, mientras le lanzaba bolas de lodo.

— ¡Hey dejen de estar jugando, recuerden que ese cemento es para construir! —los reprendió Ino muy molesta, iba a empezar a gritar más, pero una bola de cemento cayó en su cara—… ¡Cómo se atreven, ahora si van a ver! —dijo uniéndose, empezándoles a arrojar todos los objetos que se encontraba.

Todos se reían por esa escena tan divertida.

—Vaya, tan temprano y empezando a jugar —dijo kakashi acercándose a ellos.

— ¡ah, hola kakashi-sensei! —lo saludó Naruto mientras huía de una muy molesta Ino.

—Hola a todos ¿ah? Ten-ten estas ayudando, que bueno, me preguntaba dónde estabas estos días —dijo kakashi acariciándole tiernamente la cabeza— sigue así —la alentó sonriendo dentro de su cubre boca.

— ¡hai! —Dijo muy animada- "gracias kakashi… por haberme dado una oportunidad", pensó mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

**Nota de la autora: perdón por a verme tardado ^^U… es que estos días, he estado saliendo por ahí y por allá (gracias mamá ¬¬) espero que les haya gustado… y am… comenten onegai ^^.**


	7. Elemental, mi querido ninja

**(Nota de la autora: eto… en este capítulo todo ya inician a tener casi la misma edad: 9 años claro voy a ser capítulos de sus cumpleaños para ser más exactos ^^, excepto Gaara que muy pronto iba a cumplir 10… eto… espero que lo disfruten)**

En el pasado.

Había pasado una semana desde la aparición de Ten-ten, y aun Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, y Sakura se preguntaban porque esa chica de cabello castaño había atacado sin razón alguna a Sakura, y no sólo eso, también se preguntaban porque Kakashi se iba sin razón alguna en medio de sus clases.

— Muy bien chicos esto es todo por ahora -dijo saliendo del supuesto "salón de clases", ya que el "salón" era en realidad el ático- nos vemos luego -se despidió para después empujar con su pie la escalera portátil hacia el ático, para poder bajar al segundo piso de la casa.

— ¡espere Kakashi-sensei! -lo detuvo Sakura muy apresurada antes que se fuera.

— ¿ah? -dijo volteándose hacia ella confundido- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

— Discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento, pero… todavía no se acaba la clase, faltan 30 minutos.

— Sakura-chan, tiene razón -afirmó Naruto poniéndose a un lado de Sakura- últimamente en estos días se ha ido en medio de las clases y además se está haciendo muy molesto, dattebayo.

— Pues, he tenido cosas muy importantes que hacer -divagó rascándose la cabeza.

— Sí, ¿hasta cuándo va poner en práctica nuestros poderes? -dijo con tono interrogatorio, poniéndose al lado derecho de Sakura.

— Cierto, Kakashi-sensei… ¿cuándo nos va a decir… cuál es el poder de Sakura y mío? -inquirió Hinata, poniéndose detrás de Sakura.

— Bueno, y después de esto me dejan en paz ¿Okay?

Los 4 sólo afirmaron poniendo mucha atención en los movimientos de Kakashi.

— El de Gaara: es la arena, el de Naruto: es el fuego, el de Hinata: es el aire y el de Sakura: es el agua, listo, ya les dije, me voy y nos vemos después -contestó bajando rápidamente las escaleras, se oyeron sus pasos alejarse y se escuchó la puerta de atrás de la casa cerrarse.

— Y allá va -suspiró mirando la ventana, viendo como kakashi se alejaba brincando por los arboles.

— Esa dirección lleva al norte del pueblo -dijo Gaara.

— Esperen, esa dirección lleva al hospital -recordó Hinata acercándose a Sakura y a Gaara.

— Bueno, yo me voy abajo a comer algo -dijo, bajando del ático.

— Que raro, por lo general estas cosas le atraen.

En la cocina.

— veamos, ¿que tenemos por aquí? -dijo abriendo la alacena- nada, veamos que hay en el refrigerador… ¿ah?

**(Nota de la autora: sé que en el siglo 19 todavía no existían los refrigeradores ^^U… lo que pasa es que en mi fic, la historia se desarrolla en un mundo Steampunk, si no saben que significa, búsquenlo en wikipedia XD eto… disculpen por interrumpir)**

Lo único que encuentra es verdura, un paquete de leche y unos 3 huevos.

— Pero que…

Mientras tanto Gaara, Sakura y hinata se hallaban jugando cartas.

— ¿tienen un 3? -Pregunto Hinata.

— No -contesto Sakura.

— A pescar -dijo Gaara.

- ¡!

Se escuchó un grito muy aterrador que provenía de la cocina.

— ¿no era Naruto? -preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-¡Nnnnnoooooooooooo!

— Creo que es él, pero no estoy segura -dijo Sakura

-¡MI RAMEN!

— Sí, sí es Naruto -afirmo Gaara.

Rápidamente, los 3 bajan a la cocina para ver que le pasaba, Gaara lo conocía bien y él sabía que no muchas cosas lo hacían gritar así.

— ¡No! ¡Por qué! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Dios? ¡¿Yo que te hice? -gritaba desesperado, se hallaba sentado, llorando y golpeando la mesa con sus dos puños al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿pero, que estás haciendo Naruto? -dijo Sakura, terminando de bajar las escaleras.

— ¿ah? -dijo, levando la mirada- ¿Sakura-chan?… ¡Sakura-chan! -exclamó Naruto, parándose de la mesa, corriendo hacia ella, extendiendo sus brazos pará darle un abrazo. Pero Sakura lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su frente.

— Ni lo intentes -dijo de manera indiferente.

— Naruto-kun ¡¿estás bien? -apareció Hinata. Bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Hinata?… ¡Hinata! -exclamó Naruto, extendiendo sus brazos, para darle un gran abrazo.

— Naruto-kun… -susurró muy sorprendida, sonrojándose por la acción del rubio.

— ¡Naruto, ya deja de gritar como un loco borracho y dinos que ocurre! -exigió muy molesta.

— ¡No vas a creer lo que pasó! -dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡alguien se llevó el último ramen que quedaba! -dijo apuntando hacia al refrigerador.

— ¡¿Sólo era eso? -preguntó Sakura enojándose- no nos preocupes así, tonto. Yo pensé que era algo más importante, casi creí que te habías roto la cabeza o un brazo.

— Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero para mí es algo muy importante.

— Eto… Naruto-kun…

— ¿qué pasa Hinata? -dijo Naruto volteándola a ver.

— Eto… ¿me podrías dejar de abrazar? -dijo Hinata con la cara roja, volteando a todas partes.

— ¿ah? -dijo, volteando a ver sus brazos que no la soltaban- sí, lo siento, no quise hacerlo, de verás -un poco sonrojado de las mejillas.

— No importa… sé que no fue tu culpa -dijo, un poco apenada.

Gaara terminó de bajar las últimas escaleras, para dirigirse directo al refrigerador. Era cierto lo que decía Naruto, el ultimo ramen se lo habían acabado, pero no había sido él.

— ¿estás seguro que tú no te lo comiste antes y no lo recuerdas…? -preguntó Gaara, todavía observando a dentro del refrigerador.

— ¡claro que no me lo comí! -espetó enojado- además, siempre recuerdo todas las veces que he comido ramen, desde que lo comí por primera vez hasta ahora- dijo ya un poco calmado Naruto.

— ¿en serio?, no te creo -desconfió enseguida la pelirosa.

— Créelo, tengo guardados TODOS los palillos de ramen que he usado en mi closet.

— ¿aun no te has desecho de ellos como te había dicho antes? -dijo Gaara.

— Ah… así que era cierto -contesto Sakura.

— Si, nadie me cree… ¡pero, el punto es que alguien se lo comió, dattebayo!

— Elemental, mi querido Watson -dijo Gaara, con un disfraz de Sherlock Holmes- alguien se comió tu ramen, pero no fue ninguno de nosotros, si no fue alguien, quien ha estado ocupado estos días.

— ¿De dónde diablos sacaste ese disfraz? -pregunto incrédulo.

— ¡cierto! Como no saberlo -dijo muy alegre- kakashi-sensei, ah estado muy "ocupado" estos días… -dijo Sakura.

— Y en esos días, él siempre salía por la puerta trasera… -continúo Naruto.

— Y la puerta trasera está en la cocina… -dijo esta vez Hinata.

— Así es, eso significa que kakashi-sensei… -prosiguió Gaara.

— Se lo comió -dijo Sakura completando todas las frases.

— Eto… ¿Naruto-kun? -dijo preocupada acercándose a Naruto, ya que por su expresión no se veía bastante bien.

—… ¡AHH, ESE TIPO DECREPITO Y COCHINO! ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE QUE ES? ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR POR ABERSE COMIDO MI ULTIMO RAMEN!

— Y no es todo…-agarrando una nota, que se encontraba adentro del refrigerador- dice…

_Queridos alumnos y Naruto…_

— ¡y además no me considera su alumno! -gritó enojándose más.

— Tranquilízate Naruto-kun -intentaba calmarlo agitando un abanico cerca de su cara.

_Lamento que en estos días, me he ido muy temprano de nuestras clases._

_Pero es por un asunto muy importante, no les diré todavía porque tal vez les caería mal la noticia_

— A mí ya me cayó mal -musitó más tranquilo, pero todavía enojado.

_Les diré más adelante, observando cómo va mejorando su actitud _

_Esa va para ustedes Naruto y Gaara… _

— Ya no quiero leer esto -dijo el pelirrojo tirando la nota al suelo.

— Bueno entonces yo la leeré -recogiéndola del suelo Sakura- dice…

_Perdón por haberme llevado el ramen… ups, es decir, haberme comido tu ramen, Naruto_

— Que raro, nunca se equivoca en sus notas y cartas -empezó a pensar Gaara.

_Atte._

_Kakashi_

_Pd. No me sigan, después de leer esto._

— Y eso es todo.

— Me permites la carta Sakura -extendiendo su mano.

— Sólo no la vuelvas a tirar ¿sí? -le pidió sonriéndole.

— Ah… si claro -sonrojado.

— No entiendo, ¿se lo comió o se lo llevo consigo? -pregunto confuso Naruto.

— Sí se lo hubiera, comido tendría una cacerola en la estufa -contesto Hinata.

— Sí, y no hay una cacerola… -observando Gaara hacia la estufa.

— Entonces se lo llevó… ¡eso quiere decir que mi ramen sigue vivo! -dijo muy emocionado con estrellas en los ojos.

— Esa dirección dirige al hospital ¿verdad, Hinata?

— ¿ah?... ah, sí…

— Fue al hospital… ¿Con el Ramen? -cuestiono Sakura.

— Pero, eso sería raro, Kakashi-sensei no tiene un amigo o familiar en el hospital -dijo Naruto.

— Cierto…pero hay que investigar ¡todos al armario! -exclamó apuntando Gaara al armario.

— "vaya, Gaara se está expresando más abiertamente ¡qué bueno!"-pensaba muy alegre Sakura.

Mientras ellos estaban adentro el armario se movía muy bruscamente, haciendo que los objetos encima de él se cayeran y rompieran, después de un milésimo de segundos, se abre lentamente la puerta con mucho humo, de diferente color.

— Vaya, eso fue rápido -saliendo Naruto primero de los cuatro.

— No sentí nada -dijo Hinata.

— Ni yo -dijo Sakura.

— Pero lo que no entiendo… ¿¡porque tenemos que usar estos trajes! -exclamó muy confuso el Rubio.

— Es para darle un toque a la ocasión… - Contesto Gaara "fumando" su pipa de la que salían burbujas.

— Bueno, a mi me gustan -lo apoyo Sakura.

Los trajes de detective de los chicos eran como al estilo de Sherlock Holmes, Naruto lo tenía de color café y Gaara de color negro. El de las chicas era igual todavía pero en vez de llevar pantalones llevaban faldas, el de hinata era de color morado y el de Sakura color rojo.

— Si… son muy lindos -mirándose Hinata el traje.

— ¿pero porque ustedes tienen el gorro y la lupa? -pregunto Sakura un poco confundida, ya que el de ellas no lo tenían.

— Es porque ustedes son el equivalente de Watson -le contesto Gaara.

— A mi me parece un poco injusto… ¡tengo una idea, todos de regreso al armario! -dijo la pelirosa empujándolos de regreso.

Pasaron solo 6 segundos dentro del armario y salieron de nuevo, sólo que con los trajes un poco diferente.

— Ahora hinata y yo somos Sherlockhome y ustedes Watson.

— También es injusto que ustedes dos sean Sherlock dattebayo.

— Ah… ¡en ese caso! -dijo de nuevo alegre, empujándolos de nuevo adentro del armario.

Después otra vez empezó a temblar, paso unos segundos y de nuevo salieron del armario solo que un poco diferente.

— ¿ahora qué les parece? Naruto y yo somos Sherlock Holmes y Hinata y Gaara son Watson, ¿les parece bien? -pregunto, dudando que digieran que no.

— A mi me parece bien Sakura-san -contestó alegremente Hinata.

— Sí, a mi también ¡deberás! -exclamó muy contento.

— Sí… igual a mi -dijo Gaara, abriendo la puerta de atrás de la casa- ahora sólo falta seguir a kakashi-sensei.

— ¡hai! -dijeron todos.

Así todos se van corriendo directo al hospital. Mientras un tranquilo kakashi se encontraba leyendo su querido libro, mientras saltaba por los arboles, no se percataba de que lo siguieran, ya que se hallaba muy concentrado en su lectura. Atrás de él se encontraban el pequeño grupo de detectives a una no tan larga distancia que el.

— Vaya, nunca lo vamos a alcanzar -Sakura hablaba agitadamente, ya que habían corrido demasiado.

— Me rindo… ya no puedo… -decía Naruto, mientras se desmayaba de cara al suelo.

— ¿podemos descansar? -dijo muy exhausta Hinata.

— ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei no se cansa? -se preguntaba Gaara muy concentrado- creo… que sería más rápido si vamos por los arboles.

— Seguro, ¿Pero y si nos ve? -dijo, levantando Naruto la mirada hacia arriba.

— No creo… está muy concentrado en el libro, vamos… -decía Gaara, mientras daba un salto a un árbol.

— Ya lo oyeron… -dijo resignada Sakura, mientras daba un salto al mismo árbol, que había saltado Gaara.

— ¿te ayudo Naruto-kun? -le extiende su mano.

— ¿Ah? no está bien hinata -se levanta del suelo- yo puedo, vamos, antes de que nos dejen atrás.

— Sí…

Mientras kakashi:

— Espero que no se enoje por llegar tarde de nuevo… por cierto ¿qué hora es? -mete su mano al bolcillo, sacando un reloj de mano lo voltea un poco a la derecha- "¡¿pero…que?"- y en el reflejo ve a sus alumnos siguiéndolo- "¿Qué hacen aquí?"-pensó mientras volteaba un poco para atrás.

— Ah -se percató de que ya se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo- ¡a un lado! - exclamo Gaara, empujándolos todos a la otra rama del árbol que al mismo tiempo todos habían pisado- ah… eso estuvo cerca…

— Si -respirando Sakura de alivio.

Naruto no soportaba la posición en la que estaba, así que se decidió moverse sólo un poco, pero…

— ¡ah! -gritó, ya que estaba a punto de caerse del árbol a una altura muy alta.

— ¿eh? -voltea hacia atrás, viendo como Naruto se resbalaba lentamente del árbol ¡Naruto-kun! -lo sujeta del brazo rápidamente- te tengo… -pero era inútil, ella también, se resbala, así cayendo los dos del árbol.

Sakura se da cuenta rápidamente.

— ¡Hinata! -la sujeta del bazo fuertemente, pero, por el peso, cae junto a hinata y Naruto.

— ¡Sakura! -la sujeta del brazo, pero también, se resbala, así cayendo todos hacia abajo.

— ¿ah?... no puede ser cierto… -se da cuenta Kakashi de lo sucedido, saltó hacia una rama, que había delante de él, pero se detiene al instante- pero… no tengo que llegar tarde, ellos se las arreglaran solos -se da la vuelta, se detiene de nuevo, da un salto hacia abajo para al instante sujetarse con su brazo- veo que se encuentran bien, bueno entonces me voy…-dicho esto salta hacia una rama de abajo para así irse de nuevo a su destino.

Mientras con los chicos, por suerte se encontraban bien pero no en una pose muy cómoda.

— ¡bravo Naruto, si no fuera por ti no nos hubiera pasado esto! -exclamo Sakura muy enojada - ¡tienes suerte de que no te golpe!

— ¡vamos Sakura-chan no seas tan cruel! -dijo Naruto- además, estamos bien y eso es lo que más importa ¡dattebayo! -contesto muy confiado.

— Si claro… lo que digas -dijo Gaara.

Se encontraban así: Gaara sujetando la rama con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetando a Sakura, Sakura con la mano izquierda sujetando a Gaara y con la mano derecha sujetando a Hinata, Hinata sujetaba con la mano derecha a Sakura y a Naruto no lo sujetaba con la mano ya que este estaba colgando de su pie izquierdo.

— Esperemos que no se rompa la rama -dice volteando para arriba, donde se encontraba su mano aguantando el peso de los 4.

— Sí, pero con todos los Ramen que Naruto se comió ayer por la noche lo dudo -contestó Sakura burlándose de él.

— En eso tienes razón -dijo Gaara esbozando una sonrisa burlesca.

— ¡vamos no se burlen! -exclamo el rubio ofendido.

— Yo no me burlo Naruto-kun de hecho… ¡te apoyo! -dijo intentándolo animar.

— ¡¿Qué? -contestaron Sakura y Gaara

— Gracias Hinata, ¡ven chicos, al menos Hinata me APOYA! -gritando muy fuerte la última palabra.

— Sí, lo que digas -rodando los ojos el pelirrojo.

De repente se oye un ruido proveniente de la rama, como un crujido.

— Oh, oh -dijo preocupada Sakura.

— No me gusto ese oh, oh - dijo igual de preocupado Naruto.

— No querrás saber de dónde vino ese oh, oh -dijo volteando Gaara haber la rama.

De repente se escucharon mas crujidos proviniendo de la rama hasta que se rompió completamente, cayendo todos así hacía abajo.

— ! -gritaron Sakura, Hinata y Naruto. Gaara fue el único que no grito, ya que sabía que iba a pasar eso.

Iban cayendo muy rápido hacia abajo.

— ¡vamos a morir como puré! -gritaba Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡no quiero morir y menos hecha puré! -lloraba Hinata intentando no mirar hacia abajo.

— ¡no es justo, voy a morir sin ni siquiera antes haberme convertido en una hechicera! Lloraba preocupada Sakura.

— ¡y porque no gritas y lloras Gaara, es tu fin ¿no? Dattebayo!

— Cállate tonto… además no vamos a morir -mientras caía hacia abajo muy tranquilo.

— ¡¿Qué? -voltearon a verlo los 3.

— "Sigh" miren abajo -apuntando con su mano hacia abajo.

Todos miraron hacia abajo, encontrándose con un lago, en donde Sakura y Gaara se conocieron.

— ¡Urra, nos salvamos por un l...! -no alcanza de terminar la frase el rubio ya que caen todos al lago.

Gaara fue el primero que apareció en la superficie, después Hinata, Sakura y Naruto.

— ¿todos saben nadar? -pregunto Gaara.

— Sí -contesto Sakura.

— Sí, yo también -dijo Hinata

Naruto no respondía ya que gritaba y se movía muy raro en el agua.

— No me digas que no sabes nadar, Naruto -dijo Sakura riéndose de su amigo.

— No, claro que se nadar, ¡es que esta helada! -dice saliendo rápido del lago.

— Al menos todos nos encontramos bien -dijo Gaara saliendo del lago muy tranquilo.

— Si… -afirmó Hinata temblando.

Sakura estaba a punto de salir, pero observa algunos pedazos de tela.

— ¿no vienes Sakura-chan?

— ¿ah? Si ya voy -saliendo del lago "que era esos pedazos de tela".

— Ahora que hacemos con los trajes… estamos empapados, nos podemos resfriar -contesto Hinata.

— Tal vez caminando se sequen… ahora vámonos antes que perdamos a kakashi-sensei -empezó a caminar Gaara.

De repente una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte acompañado de un cuervo, pasa sobre ellos, secándoles los trajes muy rápido.

— Y hablando del rey de roma -contesto irónico el rubio

Y el mismo cuervo le arrebata el gorro a Naruto.

— ¡oye, regrésame mi gorro, estúpido karazu!

— Toma, ten el mío yo tengo uno de repuesto…-dijo Gaara poniéndolo su gorro en su cabeza.

— Bueno vámonos, antes que kakashi- sensei nos gane -dijo muy animada Sakura.

— ¡hai! -dijeron todos de nuevo.

En el pueblo.

— Bueno, antes de ir al hospital tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas -dijo mientras se acercaba a un puesto.

Mientras con los chicos.

— Falta sólo cruzar por todos estos puestos y después de allí al hospital.

Mientras iban cruzando los puestos, Naruto se paraba cada rato para comprar algo, pero Sakura y Gaara lo agarraba y lo metían de nuevo al grupo.

— Ese no es… ¿un puesto de ramen? -dijo con estrellitas en los ojos al ver que estaba enfrente suyo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero una mano lo detiene- ¿eh?

— ¡cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te distraigas, por tu culpa no vamos a alcanzar a kakashi-sensei! -contesto directa Sakura.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros, ahora vámonos -dijo agarrándolo de la otra mano para llevárselo.

— ¡no Sakura-chan, no lo entiendes! -sujetándose con la otra mano a la puerta.

— ¡si claro, vamos suéltate! -exclamo intentándolo jalar.

— ¡además kakashi-sensei sólo se llevo un ramen, crees que con eso podrá complacer a su familiar en el hospital!

— ¡eso es! -grito muy alegre.

— ¿eso es que, Hinata? -soltando a Naruto.

— Kakashi-sensei, no se pudo haber llevado solo un ramen a su familiar o amigo, tal vez decidió llevarle algo mas -contesto muy convencida.

— Cierto, como no pensarlo -analizando Sakura muy bien la respuesta de Hinata.

— Vaya Hinata, veo que tu también estas emocionada -dijo muy convencido.

— ¿tú crees? -volviendo a sonar tímida mientras se sonrojaba.

— Ahora la nueva misión será buscar a kakashi en el mercado.

Todos asentaron a la propuesta de Gaara.

— Y yo antes comeré un delicioso ramen… -abriendo la puerta del puesto lentamente.

— ¡vámonos! -agarrándolo de la camisa.

Todos estaban buscando por todas partes, pero ni rastro de kakashi.

— Si fuéramos kakashi-sensei ¿Dónde estaríamos?

— Es fácil, estaría en la sección de adultos de una librería -contesto Sakura.

— Que lista -sonríe.

— Elemental, mi querido Gaara -dice sonriéndole.

En la librería.

— Al fin lo encuentro -dijo kakashi, muy feliz por haber encontrado la otra parte de su "interesante libro"

— ¿ya se decidió que va comprar señor? -dijo el cajero al ver que kakashi ya había elegido su libro.

— ¿Ah? así, este va ser -contestó.

Con los chicos.

— Si, aquí tiene que ser -dijo Sakura, viendo el letrero que decía "librería"

— Ahora entremos antes de que se nos escape de nuevo -dijo Gaara abriendo la puerta.

Ya que habían entrado, observaron que era muy grande el lugar, lleno de muchos libros de cualquier tipo.

— Wow -dijo Sakura, viendo con asombro el lugar.

— Kakashi-sensei, tiene que estar en la sección de adultos -empezando a caminar por el lugar.

— Típico de ese viejo -dijo Naruto con enojo- siempre leyendo esas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? -preguntan inocentemente las niñas.

— Ustedes saben… lo que algunos adultos… -contestó pausadamente.

— Será mejor que no les cuentes por ahora -dijo, tapándole la boca.

— Um… ¿ah? -murmuró sorprendida Sakura al ver a kakashi sensei- ¡chicos allí esta! -apuntando en donde estaba.

— Oh, oh - dijo al ver que venían hacia él.

— ¿eh? ¡Señor, olvido su cambio! -exclamo al ver que su cliente se iba corriendo de esa forma.

— ¡quédaselo! -gritó, sin voltear atrás- veamos tiene que haber una salida -decía muy nervioso al ver que no había ninguna salida- "Sigh" tendré que volver atrás…

— ¡espere kakashi-sensei! -grito Naruto al ver, que se dirigía al "laberinto de los estantes de libros"

— ¡no huya! –metiéndose Sakura a los estantes.

— ¡no se separen del grupo! -contesto Gaara al ver que había estantes de libros por todas partes, unos por allí y unos por allá, era como un laberinto.

Después de un rato de correr y buscar, por fin vieron la oportunidad para acorralarlo.

— Genial, ahora vienen para acá... ¿Qué hago? -observando las sombras de sus pequeños alumnos ir adonde él se encontraba.

— Okay… kakashi-sensei… ya no hay salida… para que usted se esconda -dijo pausadamente Sakura por el cansancio.

— Si, así… que ya no… corra Dattebayo -igual de cansado.

Kakashi sólo pudo observar detrás de unos de los estantes, las otras dos sombras que se dirigían a él en los otros dos pasillos.

— Creo que su pequeño secreto se terminó –exclamó Gaara a punto de acorralarlo en el pasillo derecho pero.

— Sí, claro…perdonen por lo que voy a hacer chicos.

— ¿eh? -dijeron confusos.

De repente el estante se empezó a caer hacia adelante lentamente.

— Chicos… -dijo nervioso el rubio.

— ¡corran! -grito Gaara al ver que el estante venia hacia ellos.

— ¡Ah! -gritaban mientras corrían hacia la salida.

— Pero, que pasa…-volteando a ver desde donde habían corrido los 4 niños- hay Dios… ¡todo mundo salga afuera ahora! -grito el cajero al ver los estantes cayéndose de uno por uno como fichas de domino.

Todos los clientes al ver los estantes caer hacia ellos salieron corrieron lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas hacia la salida.

— Eso no era lo que quería… -dijo su sensei impactado por ver lo que había ocasionado.

Todos los clientes y nuestros pequeños personajes principales, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta pero no pudieron porque todas las toneladas de libros ya habían caído sobre ellos.

— Creo que esta vez te pasaste, kakashi -dijo para él, al ver todo el mundo estaba tirado en el suelo por libros.

En el ahora.

— Por suerte ninguno salió herido… "Sigh"… quisiera volver de nuevo a esos tiempos.

En el pasado.

Kakashi sólo se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto, para ver que el libro que había comprado estaba en su cabeza.

— Ah… aquí estaba -dijo muy tranquilo, mientras se lo quitaba de su cabeza.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió muy tranquilo mientras se iba caminando de allí.

— ¡ese tipo quiere matarnos! ¡Ese tipo quiere matarnos! -exclamó Naruto, saliendo muy atónito de los libros que estaban arriba de ellos.

— Bueno, no nos podemos rendir aun… tenemos que seguirlo -dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo de una montaña de libros.

— ¡si, no nos vamos a rendir aun! ¡Dattebayo!

— Chicos… creo que, hay que dejar el juego de Sherlock Holmes… -terció sentándose en el suelo muy agotada.

— ¿a qué te refieres Hinata? -preguntó Naruto, ya que no había entendido a que se refería.

— Que dejemos de perseguir a kakashi- sensei… -contestó muy bajito, temiendo haciendo enojar a Naruto en el "estado" que estaba en ese momento.

Naruto justo cuando iba a decir algo, Sakura lo interrumpe.

— Hinata… tiene razón, dejemos a kakashi-sensei por esta vez… -tumbándose en el suelo igual de agotada.

— Pero… estamos cerca no hay que perder esta oportunidad -decía el mas cerio del grupo.

— ¡si, no hay que dejarlo ir tan fácil! -exclamó mientras se iba corriendo de la biblioteca.

— ¡espera Naruto!... ¿Chicas que dicen? -preguntaba ingenuo, ignorando los comentarios de las chicas.

— "Sigh" está bien… -dijo, ayudando a Sakura a que se levantara del suelo.

— Pero si no podemos atraparlo lo dejamos ¿sí? -pregunto Sakura.

— Claro… sólo vamos.

Con kakashi.

— ¿me abre pasado de más con los chicos? -De repente se empezaron a oír gritos detrás de él - ¿ahora qué…? -volteando la vista para atrás.

— ¡Espere kakashi-sensei! -grito Gaara.

— ¡Sí, nos quiso matar y ahora huye como si nada, que bonito! -gritaba Naruto con toda su furia.

— ¡veo que no entendieron mis advertencias! ¿Verdad chicos? -dijo saltando de repente sobre el último piso de un edificio que estaba enfrente a él.

Nuestros pequeños Sherlock Holmes hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué nos ha estado ocultando que se iba a escondidas al hospital, en medio de nuestras clases? -interrogo Gaara.

— ¡cierto, somos sus estudiantes, teníamos que saberlo dattebayo!

— Chicos, esto no les concierne, ahora ¿por qué no van de regreso a casa y juegan a investigar quien se robó la tarta recién preparada de la abuela? -sugirió con un tono muy sarcástico mientras observaba sus trajes.

— ¡ahora sí! -saltó hacia kakashi, mientras les daba golpes inútiles, ya que este los esquivó fácilmente- ¡arg, deje de moverse! -grito mucho mas enojado, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero kakashi lo detuvo con su mano fácilmente mientras lo empujaba fuertemente al otro edificio.

— ¡ah, auch, ah, auch! -se quejaba por el dolor.

— ¡Naruto-kun estas bien! -corriendo muy preocupada hacia él.

— ¡tonto! De verás creíste que tu solo podrías con él -dijo Sakura ayudando a Hinata a pararlo del suelo.

Kakashi- Genial, ya es tarde… -suspiró mientras veía que horas eran en su reloj- Okay, ya me canse…

Instantáneamente el cielo se hiso gris, y el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza.

— A los entrometidos que me siguen hazlos desaparecer, hasta que ellos se calmen y yo también ¡ahora ábrete! -exclamó mientras que los chicos empezaron a caer a una especie de portal-espiral verde, desapareciendo uno por uno.

— Por fin me pude deshacer de ellos… por ahora, bien ahora si tengo que irme -dijo calmado mientras se iba de aquel lugar.

Con los chicos.

— ¡¿ah, pero que es esto? -gritó Sakura mientras abrazaba a Gaara fuertemente por el miedo.

— ¡no lo sé pero me quiero ir! -grito mas fuerte Naruto abrazando a Hinata.

— ¡hasta cuándo vamos a dejar de caer! -abrazando a Naruto sonrojada.

— Cálmense chicos, sólo es un portal de caída libre sin final… -dijo calmado, mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Sakura.

— ¡¿y cuándo va a parar? -pregunto Naruto.

— Hasta que kakashi-sensei quiera… -contento.

— ¡no! -gritaron los tres como respuesta.

En el hospital.

Ten-Ten se encontraba sentada en una habitación del hospital, muy preocupada ya que no llegaba su visita.

— No te preocupes va venir, sólo ten confianza -dijo, la enfermera a la entrada de la habitación, dándole una tierna sonrisa.

— Sí… -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras la enfermera se iba de la habitación- ¿Dónde estás?

— Aquí -contestó el susodicho sorprendiéndola afuera de la ventana- ¿Estabas preocupada?

— ¿eh? ¿Yo preocupada? Sí, claro… -volteó rápidamente para que no la viera sonrojada-además llegas tarde… -se quejo, sin voltear a mirarlo.

— Lo siento, hubo un problema… pero ya estoy aquí, toma -dijo, mientras le entregaba una bolsa encima de sus piernas.

— ¿me trajiste algo? -volteando haber la bolsa.

— Si, espero que te guste -mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

— Veamos -mientras habría la bolsa- un Ramen, un libro, una caja de chocolates y un… ¿qué es esto? -pregunto confundida a ver los dibujos de la portada.

— Eso es mío… - dijo nervioso, quitándoselo de las manos.

— Okay… -ignorando lo hentai que había visto- mañana no llegues tarde... no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sola.

— Te lo prometo -mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ten-ten solo se sonroja por el acto.

Con los chicos

— ¡ah! -aun gritaban Sakura, Naruto y Hinata.

Hasta que, el portal se detuvo y abrió en otro lugar, cayendo al suelo, pero en algo muy esponjoso, era un colchón de cama justo en el piso.

— ¿ya dejamos de caer? -pregunto Naruto mareado.

— Si, de hecho llegamos a casa…

— Que bueno -dijo Hinata igual de mareada.

— Chicos… hay que prometer algo -dijo Sakura.

— ¿Qué? -preguntaron Hinata, Naruto y Gaara.

— Nunca jugar de nuevo Sherlock Holmes.

— Sí -afirmaron los tres.

Mientras tanto, kakashi los observaba adentro de la casa muy alegre, al ver que sus alumnos estaban bien.

—"Sigh" me pregunto ¿que pasara con ellos después de este día? -dijo mientras continuaba leyendo su libro.

**Nota de la autora: ¡ta-ran! ¿Qué les pareció?... me tarde mucho haciendo este capítulo ^^U, gomene, tratare de hacerlos más prontos… espero que les haya gustado y comenten :3 onegai. **


	8. Cosas de diarios, recuerdos y hambre

_Querido diario, hoy me levante temprano… bueno, la enfermera me levantó temprano, no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me levanten, nunca me gustó… hoy como en todas las mañanas me encontré aburrida acostada en mi cama, esperando a que me trajeran el desayuno, aunque tengo que admitir que la comida que sirven en los hospitales da asco hoy me sirvieron algo diferente, pero supo horrible, tan pronto como salga de aquí comeré un montón de comida de allá afuera, dice kakashi que sabe muy deliciosa espero que lo prometa, hoy no esperé tanto para que me visitara._

_Llego más temprano de lo normal eso me alegro aunque en su visita dijo algo que me incomodó…_

Flash back

— Hola -saludaba kakashi, desde la puerta de su habitación.

— Hola, vaya, al fin llegas temprano -decía entre risas la joven.

— ¿ah? Lo notaste -mientras agarraba una silla para sentarse a un lado de ella.

— ¿me trajiste algo? -preguntaba muy ansiosa la chica a su visitante.

— No -contesto.

— ¡¿Qué? -exclama muy sobresaltada al ver que no tenía nada para darle "se supone que para eso son las visitas ¿no?" Pensaba.

— No, no es cierto ten -dijo metiendo la mano a su bolsillo, mostrando a la vista un pequeño sobre de color muy brillante enroscado de una manera muy interesante para Ten-ten.

— ¿Qué es? -pregunta interesada al ver que no sabía que era.

— Un caramelo de afuera.

— ¡me lo hubieras dicho antes! -exclamó mientras abría apresurada el caramelo- um… ¡sabe tan bien! ¡¿Tienes otro?

— No, era el último.

— ¡que cruel! -enfurece al instante- ¡baka! -le grita enojada- yo quería otro…

— Cuando salgas de aquí, te prometo que iremos a todos los restaurantes de comida deliciosa.

— ¿en serio? -pregunta, mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se dibujaban estrellas por la emoción.

— Sí -esboza una sonrisa debajo de su cubre bocas.

— ¡Arigatou! -en un dos por tres se abalanza sobre él para darle un gran abrazo de oso panda.

—Sé que estas feliz, pero si quieres salir pronto de aquí tendrás que cuidarte de tus heridas.

— Cierto, gomen -regresaba a la cama lentamente, para no lastimarse.

— Sabes, he estado pensando en una cosa… -susurró llamando la atención de la chica, dejando que su dulce fantasía terminara.

— ¿Qué?... -pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

— ¿porque escapaste de Gai y los demás? -pregunto directo.

Ten-ten solo se quedo perpleja al oír eso, se había olvidado completamente de ellos, en ese momento estaba recordando detalladamente de quien había sido la culpa de que ella escapara, pero las imágenes que se les venían a la mente eran borrosas. Claro en ese momento no pensaba que fuera su culpa, solo por imaginarse el miedo que se podría aproximar a que la regañaran o castigaran, no estaba dispuesto a eso.

— ¿Ten-ten? -pregunto confundido, ya que parecía que la chica no estuviera junto él en ese momento.

— ¿Uh?… -despierta de su pequeño trance al oír la voz de kakashi- um -baja su mirada para abajo, no quería verle a la cara, temía responderle a su pregunta.

— "Sigh"… está bien, no hablaremos de eso por ahora ¿te parece bien?

—…sí -recobrando de nuevo su misma actitud de siempre.

_¡Grrrrr si no hubiera dicho eso! ¡Ah! ¡Baka!_

_Arruino mi fantasía…en fin estuvimos hablando un rato aunque no fue lo mismo como otras veces._

— Ah, así que por eso la otra vez llegaste tarde -dijo molesta.

— Sí, lo siento mucho, bueno es que a veces son tan entrometidos en mis asuntos, en esa vez lo hubiera esperado de Naruto y Gaara aunque las chicas también participaron en eso, pero fue por un momento, después no quisieron, era de esperarse ya que ellas son más maduras que ellos.

— Cierto ¡¿cómo se encuentra tu alumna ahora? -dijo sobresaltada.

— ¿eh? Te refieres a Sakura -dijo tranquilo.

— ¡sí! Ella, ¡¿está bien? -pregunto preocupada.

— Sí tranquila ya se ha recuperado.

— "suspiro" yokata (que alivio) ya me había preocupado… si algo malo le hubiera pasado nunca me hubiera perdonado…

— Descuida, Sakura es una persona muy fuerte -afirmo.

— De seguro me odia -bajando de nuevo la mirada con rayitas de depresión en su cabeza.

— Claro que no, no dig… -no pudo completar la frase.

— ¡claro que sí! -afirmándolo con la cabeza- ¡Después de lo que le hice…! -en ese mismo momento estaba recordando cuando la atacó, recordando la sangre, los vidrios rotos, los gritos, los objetos cayéndose- Lo más seguro es que quiere verme muert…

— ¡ella no es así! -dijo parándose de repente de su silla.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes sonar confiado? ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! -subiendo más su volumen de voz.

Mientras afuera de la habitación se podían escuchar claramente los ruidos y los gritos, todas las personas que pasaban muy tranquilos por ahí, se paraban lentamente mientras se quedaban estáticos al momento de oír tanto escándalo en aquella habitación.

— ¿deberíamos interrumpir? -preguntaba temerosa la enfermera al doctor.

— Créeme no creo que sea buena idea, una vez interrumpí en una pelea de esas y no fue unas de mis mejores experiencias como doctor.

— Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez temblando al escuchar que los gritos se hacían más fuertes.

— Esperar hasta que se calmen, solo esperar.

Mientras adentro de la habitación Ten-ten y kakashi estaban respirando agitada y pausadamente por tanto grito que estaban dando ahí dentro, sólo se miraban silenciosamente el uno al otro esperando…

Casa de Kakashi.

Estaban los 4 pequeños niños en la cocina sentados en la mesa muy hambrientos pensando en qué diablos comer, ya hace rato que no sabían que preparar para la comida, sus estómagos rugían muy fuerte por esperar tanto tiempo sin digerir algún alimento. El rubio por su parte no podía soportar el silencio que ya se había incrementado hace un buen rato a la cocina, "desesperante" pensaba el rubio una y otra vez esa palabra en su cabeza, no pudo soportar más tiempo y se dispuso a acabar con el silencio.

Se paró de su asiento lentamente y dio un pequeño tosido para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

Los demás lo voltearon a verlo enseguida por tal acto.

— Yo... -se dispuso a hablar.

—"vamos Naruto di algo, no soporto tanto tiempo el silencio"-pensaba Sakura, mientras esperaba a que terminara de hablar.

— Chicos… -hablo de nuevo.

— "tu puedes Naruto-kun"-pensaba esperanzada Hinata, a que por fin se iba a ir el silencio.

—…yo -bajo la mirada enseguida, nervioso, mientras se le cubría el cabello al rostro avergonzado.

—"vamos, si no te da vergüenza hablar en público, ¿por qué con nosotros sí?" -pensó Gaara.

— ..Yo…-subiendo el volumen de su voz.

Todos se pusieron más cerca de la mesa para oírlo mejor, no podían esperar tanto tiempo a que hablara.

—… tengo hambre -dijo al fin el rubio, dejando a todos con cara de ¡¿WTF?

— ¿sólo eso? -dijo al instante- ¡¿Era sólo eso?

— ¿eh? -dijo confuso el rubio.

— Naruto… ¡¿si sólo ibas a decir eso, por qué te tardaste tanto tiempo en decirlo? ¡BAKA! -grito muy enojada Sakura, al instante que se paraba de su asiento.

— ¡sí, si no vas a decir algo importante mejor cállate! -se para igual de su asiento igual de enojado.

— ¿Qué? -preguntaba confundido.

— ¡ay, sí que eres sordo! -le seguía gritando, mientras caminaba hacia él y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura-chan? -se sienta de repente en el piso el pobre mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

— ¡¿tu porque crees? -imita a Sakura, pero esta vez le da un golpe aun más fuerte que el otro.

— ¡hay! ¡¿Tu también Gaara?

— Sí, porque él está en mi equipo ¿verdad? -le golpea otra vez Sakura.

— Sí, ¿qué tal si le damos un golpe cada uno a la vez? -sugirió Gaara mientras se le formaba una sonrisa macabra en su cara.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Me parece bien, mi querido compañero -dijo Sakura con la misma aura sombría.

Dicho esto, le empezaron a golpear uno por uno su pobre cabeza.

— ¡hay, auch, itai! ¡Porque me hacen esto! ¡Yo no hice nada! -gritaba el pobre de Naruto adolorido por tanto golpe que le estaban dando. Mientras que la pobre espectadora de Hinata sólo se les quedaba viendo preocupada con una cara nerviosa y angustiada por el trato que estaba recibiendo el pobre de su amigo.

— Eto…

— Vamos dejen de hacer eso… ¡itai! -recibiendo ahora 2 golpes- ¡yo no hice nada malo! ¡Solo hable!

**(nota de la autora: Pobre Naruto ^^U)**

En el hospital.

— ¿Enserio? estas tan seguro… -se dispuso hablar la chica, incomoda por tanto silencio - ¿Por qué?...

— Estoy seguro porque ella es mi alumna.

Ten-ten al escuchar esa palabra, se quedo atónita y sorprendida ya hace mucho tiempo que se había olvidado de esa palabra "alumna…"

— Se que suena difícil para ti, se que apenas las conozco pero lo sé porque es mi alumna… ellos son mis alumnos -guardó silencio- y aunque no soy alguien tan cercano a ellos como un tío, abuelo, primo, hermano o incluso un… padre… yo los quiero a todos, los quiero por igual…

La niña sólo bajo de nuevo su cabeza pero no por enojo, esta vez lo hiso por tristeza, se incrementaron a su mente recuerdos que se hacían más claros cada vez, dejando de escuchar lentamente lo que decía kakashi para recordar lo que paso aquella vez.

Flash back.

— ¡no es justo! ¡Hasta cuando voy a poder alcanzar esa tonta y estúpida manzana de aquella tonta y estúpida rama! -se quejaba la niña de apenas 6 años debajo de un árbol, del gran jardín de la casa -maldición ¡me abras ganado esta vez, tú estúpido y tonto árbol, pero algún día te venceré! -sin más que decir, se dio la media vuelta y se fue-"hoy pensé que iba ser mi día de vencer al tonto y estúpido árbol" -iba caminando muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, hasta que ve pasar a kabuto con una escalera consigo- ¿pero que hace ese kabuto cargando una escalera? -entonces apareció un foco arriba de su cabeza- ¡eso es! -va corriendo entusiasmada hacia el- ¡kabuto! ¡Kabuto!

— ¡¿eh? Ah Hola pequeña Ten-ten -deja de ir por el camino que se dirigía para dirigirse a ella- ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno, ya que me has enseñado nuevos trucos de magia y eres muy buena persona yo…

— Di lo que quieres de verdad -dijo molesto sabiendo a que lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira.

— ¿me prestas la escalera? -pidió emocionada.

— ¿para qué? -pregunta desconfiado, ya que de ella se esperaría todo.

— Lo que pasa es que un pajarito se cayó de su nido y yo…

— Ten-ten -dijo arto.

— Está bien ¡la quiero para vencer al tonto y estúpido árbol al fin!

— "Sigh" de nuevo…

— ¡sí! -respondió alegre y emocionada.

— Está bien, pero sabes que esta es la 6ta vez esta semana.

— ¿no era la 4ta? -contando los días con los dedos.

— No es la 6ta, además te vas a ensuciar tu vestido nuevo -aclaro.

La niña sólo se ve de arriba para abajo con cara de asco.

**(nota de la autora: el vestido era de color azul bajito con estampados de flores blancas al final del vestido, sus mangas eran cortas y el cuello estaba cerrado de color blanco, el vestido le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, llevaba mayas blancas y zapatos negros, su pelo estaba suelto con 2 colitas a lado) **

— Que importa, de todos modos no me gustan los vestidos que tengo.

—"Sigh" está bien… -dijo fastidiado- ten -le da la escalera con muchísimo cuidado ya que algún significante rasguño por parte de ella sería su fin.

— ¡Arigatou! -se va corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡me la devuelves!

— ¡sí! -respondió sin hacerle caso a lo último que menciono.

— Ah… espero que no se meta en problemas.

Ten-ten estaba feliz por saber que esta vez lograría vencer al árbol y no el árbol a ella.

Cuando por fin llego al sitio se dispuso a poner la escalera en el tronco firmemente para asegurarse que no se cayera, fue subiendo una por una las escaleras cuidadosamente hasta llegar al último escalón.

Ten-ten trago saliva por lo que ahora iba hacer, se fue estirando poco a poco mientras estiraba su mano para poder alcanzar la manzana.

— Ya casi, solo un… poco mas -decía con dificultad, apenas podía tocarla- vamos… no te puedes rendir Ten-ten -se estiro un poco más, pero era inútil no alcanzaba- tendré que arriesgarme -dicho esto dio un gran salto y la pudo agarrar.

— ¡lo logre! -festejó al a ver conseguido al fin su objetivo- ¡yuju! ¡Qué te parece, tu tonto y estúpido árbol! ¡Na na na na, yo te vencí, yo lo logre, tú perdiste na na na! -estaba tan alegre y feliz de haber logrado al fin su objetivo, que no se daba cuenta que la escalera temblaba por causa de su bailecito de victoria- espera ya que te vencí ¡te debo dominar! -Se sujetó de una pequeña rama para subirse a una rama más grande y gruesa, ya estando en la rama se paró y empezó de nuevo con su baile

— ¡Ahora soy grande y tú eres pequeño! ¡Na na na na na na! ¡Oh sí, quien te superó, yo la más grande…! Aaaaaahhhhhhh! -no pudo completar la frase, porque en unas de esas se cae al suelo- auch… me dolió -se quejo todo adolorida por tal caída.

— ¡Ten-ten!

— ¿eh? -voltea hacia arriba para encontrarse con Sasuke corriendo hacia ella- ¡Sasuke! -grito emocionada.

— ¿te encuentras bien? -se agacha al suelo rápidamente- ¿No te lastimaste? -revisando cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo.

— Daiyobu estoy bien, solo fue una caída.

— Vaya sí que eso fue un espectáculo -se escucho decir una voz que provenía detrás de ellos.

Los dos voltean para atrás sabiendo de quien era la voz.

— Orochimaru… -dijo la pequeña pausadamente por el temor que le ocasionaba al solo verlo.

— Sí esa era tu respuesta Sasuke ¿Por qué le tienes tantas esperanzas? -dijo haciéndolo recordar la conversación que tuvieron hace unos pocos momentos.

Sasuke se para mientras abrazaba a ten-ten para sujetarla en sus brazos, la niña solo se sonroja.

— Porque es mi alumna.

Fin del Flash back.

Ten-ten salió de sus recuerdos lentamente volviendo a oír la voz de kakashi.

— Por eso no pienses eso.

— Um -sólo afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

Casa de kakashi.

— Bueno al menos no tuvimos problemas para pedir la comida -dijo Gaara mordiendo su onigiri.

— Sí, sólo era agarrar el bobo teléfono, presionar los botones y listo -dijo Naruto bebiendo su jugo de naranja.

—… aunque prefiero la comida hecha en casa -agrego Hinata.

— Chicos se acuerdan… de la chica que me… atacó -menciono pausadamente Sakura haciendo recordar a todos.

Todos centraron sus miradas en Sakura.

— ¡¿Cómo no olvidarla? Juro que cuando la vuelva haber la bolla hacer sufrir por haberle hecho eso a Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo! -exclamó mordiendo con furia su onigiri.

— Tranquilízate Naruto, recuerda, no queremos que se rompa tu sabes qué.

— Lo sé, Gaara, pero lo que hiso fue imperdonable -apretando con furia su puño.

Sakura bajo la mirada, se le podía notar su semblante triste y preocupado.

— ¿Sakura? -pregunto preocupada su amiga.

— No lo sé…me pregunto ¿Por qué… lo habría hecho?

—… lo mejor será esperar -menciono Gaara.

— Um -se calmó un poco Naruto y pensó detenidamente la razón por la que ella hubiera hecho eso.

En el hospital.

Se oyó una persona afuera tocando la puerta, como nadie dijo nada la persona solo entro.

— Perdón por la interrupción pero ¿todo se encuentra bien? -pregunto preocupada la enfermera.

— Sí, no se preocupe -dijo riendo nervioso Kakashi.

— Ya veo… eto… ya se acabo la hora de las visitas.

— ¿eh? tan pronto -observando el reloj que estaba en la pared- oh ya veo ¿me podría permitir sólo un momento más?

— Claro -sale de la habitación.

— Bueno, eso era todo… espero poder saber más sobre… tu escape de Gai.

— Hai…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Te veo después… -dirigiéndose a la puerta lentamente- adiós.

— Sayonara -dijo sin mirarlo.

Pudo escucharlo dar los últimos pasos hacia afuera y lentamente la puerta cerrarse por completo.

_Todo estuvo bien al principio pero… al final, no fue como me lo había imaginado_

_Espero que todo vaya bien desde ahora._

— Sasuke… -susurró volteando al lado derecho para observar al bello atardecer que se podía contemplar por su ventana- sigo siendo tu alumna… ¿verdad? -con esto Ten-ten concluye su día, con una mirada perdida y el derramo de una lagrima caída.

**Nota de la autora: ¡PORFIN LO TERMINE! gomen por tardarme todo este tiempo, me retrase por las tontas calificaciones del ¬¬* 1 bimestre, por su culpa me retrase**

**Espero que les haya gustado… eto… y esperen el siguiente, ah y si vieron unos cambios en el capitulo fue porque lo empecé a modificar desde el principio :3.**


	9. Nueva en la familia

— ¡No quiero! —gritaba la joven castaña, sujetándose con fuerza de la puerta de su habitación, mientras era jalada con ayuda de dos doctores junto a un Kakashi empezándose a irritar por la inmadura actitud de su amiga en ese momento presentaba.

— ¡Vamos Ten-ten, no eres una niña de cinco años, ya eres una jovencita! —exclamaba el sensei jalándola de las pierna con fuerza.

— ¡Que me importa, no me voy a ir de aquí! —decía mientras se sujetaba más fuerte de la puerta.

**Flash Back.**

Se encontraban los dos de nuevo en aquella habitación, un adulto sentado en la misma silla y una joven acostada en la misma cama como las otras dos pasadas semanas.

—De nuevo no me vasa decir la razón porque huiste de Gai —dijo kakashi de nuevo como los otros días que la visitaba.

—No se…—solo hiso una pequeña pausa, para terminar su oración— no estoy preparada aun.

—Eso me has dicho todo este tiempo.

—"Sigh" no te lo diré —dijo molesta.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto.

—Porque ya te conozco, si te lo dijera irías por Gai, él vendría por mí y después comenzarían hablar de reflexiones, y al final me dirían que mi comportamiento estuvo mal —respondió apresurada, ya que quería terminar con ese tema lo más pronto posible.

—Si hablas de aquella vez por ese incidente, fue porque en aquel entonces eras apenas una pequeña, no podíamos hablar de temas más complejos por qué no hubieras entendido nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no hubiera entendido nada? No eres adivino —cruzó los brazos indignada.

—Porque así son los niños Ten-ten, debes darle ejemplos del asunto con animales o cualquier objeto.

—Es mentira —dicho esto, cambio su semblante de indignada a seria.

—… —kakashi sólo la miro, supo que por su cambio de actitud sería buena idea cambiar de tema— Esta bien, cambiemos de tema… ¿Cuándo salgas del hospital, tienes idea en donde te vasa quedar?

—No —respondió avergonzada— pero no te preocupes, estaré bien cuando eso pase.

—No habrá necesidad de hacer eso.

— ¿Qué? –pregunto confundida.

—Eso lo veras después… mira, ya es la hora de irme —dijo mirando su reloj, mientras se paraba de la silla.

— ¡Espera! —Lo detuvo del brazo— ¿A qué te refieres con que no habrá necesidad?

—Ya verás —contesto mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su mascarilla— por ahora sólo descansa —dio la vuelta, camino unos pasos hacia la puerta mientras la cerraba lentamente— hasta mañana.

Dejando a una Ten-ten muy confundida por el asunto.

**Fin del Flash Back**.

— ¡Vamos solo te quedaras en mi casa unos días! —jalándola más fuerte de las piernas.

— ¡Ese es el punto, me van a hacer papilla cuando llegue! —Sujetando aun con más fuerza la puerta— ¡prefiero quedarme aquí, que en tu casa!

— ¡no te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo! —Exclamo enojado— ¡doctores a la cuenta de tres jalen con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Uno!

— ¡no te atrevas Kakashi! —grito con furia.

— ¡dos!

— ¡no lo intentes! —Mientras negaba con su cabeza— ¡Kakashi!

— ¡tres! —Al terminar el conteo, los dos doctores junto a Kakashi la jalaron con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Ten-ten se soltara de su fuerte agarre provocando, que los cuatro se cayeran al mismo tiempo uno sobre otro.

—Itai… —fue lo único que dijo la joven.

Después de eso kakashi puso un hechizó sobre ella, haciendo que sus piernas y sus brazos se paralizaran.

—Lo hago por precaución —dijo avergonzado, mientras la sentaba en una silla de la sala de espera.

—Se nota —murmuro molesta.

—Ahora vuelvo, voy con el doctor para que me de tus medicamentos —contesto mientras volvía con el doctor— ¡no intentes escapar! —dijo con su típico tono tranquilo en su voz.

—Uhm "tranquila Ten-ten lo hace apropósito, lo hace apropósito" —pensaba para ella, intentando tranquilizarse ya que a toda costa quería evitar comenzar a gritar.

**Casa de kakashi.**

Mientras tanto nuestros pequeños aprendices, se encontraban en la sala platicando sobre la anterior casa de Hinata y Sakura con el fin de conocerlas mejor.

—Así que… su ex casa es ahora una especie de hotel ¿no es así? —dijo Gaara, mientras sujetaba el té que había preparado Sakura para darle un pequeño sorbo.

—Si algo así —contesto Sakura— pero no me gustaría volver ahí —siguió mientras reía nerviosamente.

— ¿Acaso es por las brujas, Sakura-chan? —inquirió Naruto, mientras, ponía una cara de picardía y curiosidad.

— ¡C-claro que n-no! Es sólo que me trae malos recuerdos —Exclamó consiguiendo un leve sonrojo en su cara.

—Sí, claro —ignorando la respuesta de su amiga— o... ¡acaso fueron esos vampiros chupasangre que aparecen sólo en la noche mientras esperan por ti afuera de tu casa! —exclamo de repente el rubio mientras se ponía una máscara de vampiro, mientras la movía muchas veces.

— ¡Ah! —gritaron al unísono Sakura y Hinata, dándose un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡idiota, deja de hacer eso! —Se paró de inmediato de su asiento un molesto pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Es divertido —dijo mientras se burlaba a carcajadas de la escena.

— ¡Baka! ¡Nos asustaste! —Exclamo Sakura.

—Naruto, podrías dejar de hacer eso —pidió Gaara con su actitud más tranquila.

— "Sigh" Está bien —contesto resignado— lo siento por asustarlas chicas.

— ¡Una disculpa no es suficiente! ¿Verdad Hinata?

—Bueno de hecho Sakura-san… p-pienso con tal de disculparse y reflexionar lo que hiso... es suficiente —dijo Hinata sinceramente.

—Demo —susurro Sakura, un poco desanimada por la respuesta de su amiga.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, todos tenemos miedo a algo es normal ¿no es así Gaara? —pregunto Naruto.

—Si todos tienen miedo a algo…

—Lo ves Sakura-chan hasta Gaara tiene… —fue interrumpido de inmediato el rubio.

—Menos yo —continuo Gaara un poco molesto, por ser interrumpido anteriormente.

—Bueno, si tengo miedo —afirmo la pequeña— pero no me gustaría volver ahí… —mascullo cabizbaja, con un tono triste e adolorido en su voz.

— ¡tengo una idea! —Se levanto exaltado Naruto de su asiento rápidamente— ¿Qué tal si hoy por la noche, vamos a la ex casa de Sakura-chan y Hinata?

— ¡¿eh?! —Dijo confundida Sakura— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Para así lograr vencer tu miedo, así en el futuro te reirás de esto dirás "¿Cómo me pudo asustar eso? que ridículo era"

— ¿Crees que sea una buena idea Naruto-kun? —pregunto nerviosa la peli azul.

— ¡Claro, les aseguro que funcionara, deberás! —Respondió contento— ¿tú qué opinas Sakura-chan?

—Ir-r a-a la casa e-esa en la n-noche —decía Sakura tartamudeando aterrada por la propuesta de su amigo, pero al instante se calmo al sentir su hombro ser tocado por una mano.

—No te preocupes, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño… lo prometo.

— "Gasp" ¡enserió?! ¡Me lo prometes! —se levanto sorprendida del sillón, acercándose muy cerca a él haciendo que se sonrojara por el acto.

—Ah... claro —dijo nervioso retrocediendo unos pasos atrás. Ella no dijo nada solo lo seguía mirando sorprendida a su amigo— ¿q-que ocurre?

—Hay que hacer entonces la promesa —dicho esto solo extendió su mano derecha cerrando el puño dejando únicamente a la vista el meñique.

— ¿eh?

—Ahora dame tu meñique.

—Uhm —dijo mientras asentía, pero aun sin entender.

— ¡Bien! Ahora hay que hacerla oficial.

—Sigo sin entender… —respondió confundido.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto.

— "Sigh" Valla sí que estos dos no tienen remedio dattebayo —murmuro el rubio a Hinata rascándose la cabeza, mientras veían la escena desde que empezó.

— Sí —afirmo Hinata— pero son muy buenas personas —concluyo con felicidad.

—Am… si tú lo dices.

— ¡Matte! estás diciendo que nunca has hecho una promesa —dijo sorprendida Sakura— ¡en toda tu vida!

— ¿eso es malo? —pregunto cabizbajo temiendo la respuesta por parte de ella.

—No, bueno sí por una parte es malo —paro de hablar al ver la actitud de su amigo cambiar— ¡pero no te preocupes eso acabara ahora!

**En el ahora.**

—Pero… no te preocupes eso cambiara ahora… —repitió la joven recordando sus recuerdos— siempre… hacia eso al verlo cambiar de actitud, nunca… me gusto verlo así.

—Nunca fallas de venir aquí todo el tiempo… Sakura.

—Kakashi-sensei… —dijo sorprendida.

—El mismo de siempre, pero recuerda ya no soy más tu sensei —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Perdón es la costumbre —respondió un poco avergonzada.

—Daiyobu los demás siempre les pasa lo mismo… así que no sería la primera vez —dicho esto camino un poco hacia ella— ¿me puedo sentar? —pregunto.

—Claro... —dijo sentándose al otro extremo de la banca.

—Gracias necesitaba un descanso, últimamente eh tenido mucho trabajo por hacer —sentándose a un lado de ella— pero el esfuerzo baldra la pena —dijo sonriéndole debajo de su cubre bocas.

—Hai —asintió con la mirada baja.

—Sabes… últimamente falta un poco de ayuda, así que me preguntaba… si querías apoyar —dijo Kakashi, pausadamente y cuidadosamente el asunto.

—Yo… —pauso al instante.

—Sí no quieres no te obligare a hacerlo, es tu decisión.

—Lo pensare —dijo al fin después de una pausa.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe el día de hoy Sakura? —pregunto, quería apoyarla todo lo posible por el horrible incidente que había pasado ya hace tiempo.

—Quisiera estar… sola kakashi-sensei —contesto poniendo su miraba al cielo con melancolía.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo entiendo, me gustaría verte de nuevo en el pueblo…

Sólo hubo silencio por parte de ella mientras volvía a bajar su mirada.

—Él no quisiera que hicieras esto Sakura… —sin recibir una respuesta, se retiro con sus sabias palabras.

—… él no puede querer esto… él esta... él esta —guarda silencio al instante respirando lentamente—… ya que él no sabía cómo era hacer el trato de la promesa… yo lo ayude hacerlo con gusto.

**En el pasado.**

—El primer paso para hacer una promesa es cerrar tu mano completamente pero sólo dejar el dedo meñique afuera —daba instrucciones Sakura mientras le enseñaba como poner su mano— mira así ¡Si así! —Dijo entusiasmada— el segundo paso es unirlo con quien vas a ser la promesa —la pequeña sólo hiso lo mismo, mientras unía su dedo meñique con el de su compañero. Acto seguido que el pelirrojo se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

— "¿porque siempre me sonrojo cuando ella se acerca o cuando me toca? No lo entiendo" —pensaba confundido, mientras se ponía cabizbajo— "porque solo ella, porque no me siento así con nadie más, porque tenía que aparecer este sentimiento que ni siquiera yo conozco porque… porque…"

—Gaara, Gaara, oye Gaara… ¡Gaara! —lo llamo preocupada su amiga.

— ¿Ah? que ocurre… —dijo distraído, pero al instante se sonroja por la cercanía de su amiga.

—Seguro que estas bien, oye, ¿parece que tienes fiebre? —pregunto mientras se acercaba más a su rostro.

Sólo se pone más rojo de lo que estaba y esquiva su mirada rápido poniéndola a la izquierda, lo que hiso que Sakura se confundiera más

—N-no estoy bien no tengo f-fiebre… am… ¿podrías enseñarme el tercer paso? —pregunto avergonzado.

—hai.

Él sólo subió la mirada sonrojado. Por alguna razón siempre se ponía así cuando ella se ponía feliz, lo describía siempre como: "_raro"_

—Muy bien el tercer pasó para hacer oficial la promesa es decir un juramento.

— ¿un juramento? —volteo con ella aun rojo atento a lo que decía.

—Sí, es fácil repite con migo. Juro que cumpliré esta promesa a cualquier costo o si no que me corten el dedo con el cual juro hoy —dijo mientras el repetía lo que decía.

— ¿así concluye la promesa?

—Sí —afirmó.

—Lo prometo —dijo firme.

—Sí —contesto sonrojada.

**Nota de la autora: ¡como ame escribir esa escena! X3**

— ¡Bueno ya basta de tanta cursilería! —Grito enfadado el rubio por la escena, mientras los dos se separaran avergonzados— ¡bien así está mejor! Ahora como estaba diciendo antes, hoy al anochecer iremos a la ex-casa de Sakura-chan y Hinata para acabar con tu miedo Sakura-chan, además Gaara y yo te protegeremos en cualquier instante y también a ti Hinata ¡Dattebayo!

—Aun así sigo sin estar muy segura de esto… —al instante Sakura baja la mirada, pero, la vuelve a levantar al ver que sus amigos seguían esperando su repuesta esperanzados de poder ayudarla. De todas formas eran sus amigos no podía decir que no al intentar vencer su miedo— pero sí ustedes insisten, está bien lo hare por todos ustedes —dijo de un suplido.

— ¡Eso es Sakura-chan! —Grito Naruto, mientras corría a abrazarla— ¡gracias!

Justo cuando iba a decirle algo la peli rosa, llego Hinata a abrazarla del otro lado haciendo que Sakura se calmara. Después sintió un tercer abrazo detrás sabiendo quien era Gaara sonrojándose al instante.

—Gracias chicos —dijo correspondiendo todos los tres abrazos.

— ¡Miren! —Exclamo el rubio al ver la ventana, mientras dejaba de abrazar a Sakura— parece que ya esta anocheciendo —dijo divertido al descubrir que era atardecer.

—"Gulp" —trago saliva Sakura asustada.

**Con Kakashi.**

—Vamos no me digas que no vas a comer nada —dijo kakashi sorprendiéndose de la actitud negativa de la joven— has esperado este momento desde que estabas en el hospital.

—Lo sé, pero… ¡no en estas condiciones! —se quejo Ten-ten en el restaurante que estaban, por seguir todavía inmovilizada.

—Es para asegurar que no escapes —confeso con su actitud calmada.

— ¿Cómo voy a escapar, Kakashi? —Pregunto— ya es tarde, eso significa que muy pronto se pondrá de noche.

—Oh cierto —abrió su ojo de repente— eso significa que muy pronto tú cambiaras de…

—No me lo recuerdes —recordó enojada.

— Supongo que es hora de irse, sí no quieres que te vean en tu forma…

—Sí solo vamos a otro lugar quieres.

**Con los niños.**

— ¡Qué lindo atardecer no creen chicos! —comento animado el rubio.

—Para mí no —contesto la pequeña pelirroja un poco nerviosa por saber lo que ocurriría en unos momentos más.

— ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! dijimos antes que te protegeremos ¡Dattebayo!

—"Sigh" solo espero que esto acabe rápido.

—Eto… amigos —los llamo Hinata— disculpen por interrumpirlos en su conversación pero ¿no habíamos pasado ese árbol seco antes? —dijo apuntando al árbol.  
>—Cierto —dijo pensativo Gaara recordando haber visto ese árbol mucho antes.<p>

—N-no yo no lo recuerdo se-era mejor seguir —contesto Naruto nerviosamente mientras volvía a caminar.

—Naruto —lo llamo Gaara.

—"Gulp" eh si Gaara... —volteo a verlo todo sudado.

—Dime ¿si sabes cómo llegar, verdad? —pregunto poniendo su voz más fría de lo que era y su actitud cambio de serio a yandere.

—Eh, bueno pues lo que p-pasa es que b-bueno en esa curva digamos q-que tal vez, ese era el camino y p-pues no lo tome enserió y...

—Entonces todo este tiempo hemos caminado ¿en círculos?

—Ah… Ah… pues… sí —respondió al fin.

—Naruto-kun —susurro Hinata preocupada por lo que le pasaría a su amigo.

— ¡Naruto! —gritaron con toda su furia Sakura y Gaara mientras lo empezaban a perseguir sin importarles lo que estuviera en su camino.

— ¡No esperen chicos, no ah! —grito temeroso de que lo que eran capaces esos dos de hacerle.

— ¡Esperen chicos no creen que deberíamos recapacitar sobre el asunto e hablar apropiadamente! —decía la amable de Hinata corriendo detrás de los enojados de Gaara y Sakura.

El rubio corría por su vida cómo sus piernas le permitieran, porque muy pronto el atardecer se extinguiría para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche y eso significaba nada más que… _el_ _despertar de las criaturas._

—"Diablos, muy pronto va a ser de noche" —pensaba nervioso Naruto hasta la medula— "eso significa que Gaara me hará papilla con su arena, ¡maldición! Porque será que todavía no me surge mi poder" no importa ahora tengo que concentrarme en correr —pensó mas angustiado corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

**Con kakashi.**

Los dos aun estaban un poco incómodos por la situación, más Ten-ten quien no quería ir a su destino después del recorrido por el pueblo.

—Uhm… ¿te gusto el recorrido por todos los restaurantes? —pregunto Kakashi quien fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—No tanto como yo lo esperaba —respondió esquivando su mirada.

—"Sigh" no has cambiado nada aunque en la edad sea cambiada —comento dejando de caminar, haciendo que la joven se volteara de repente estupefacta.

—Ah… ah… ah ¡¿Qué?!

—Uso ese hechizo en ti ¿no? O me equivoco —prosiguió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ah... ¿Nani? —la avergonzada de la castaña no podía decir nada, esa mirada nunca la pudo vencer.

—No todo el tiempo tendrás 15 años señorita.

— ¡C-claro que puedo! —contradecía Ten-ten.

— ¿Sabes que el hechizo va perdiendo su poder con el tiempo? —Pregunto con la misma actitud sarcástica— Claro que hay una excepción si te sabes el hechizo y hacerte de la misma edad cuando tú quieras.

—Tsk Maldición —susurro enojada.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿me pregunto cuántos años tendrás? —dijo dudoso dejando a un lado su actitud sarcástica.

— ¡No me lo digas! —se tapo los oídos al tope, exclamando negándose a oírlo.

—Veamos la última vez que te vi tenias como unos 5 años aproximadamente, así que…

La joven solo negaba su cabeza tirándose al suelo de rodillas para no escucharlo decir eso.

—Ah —se sorprendió al tener clara la respuesta— Ten-ten no me digas que tienes… —dijo sorprendido volteándola a ver.

— ¡No, no quiero oírlo! ¡No me lo digas! —grito reprochando con un tono de voz más agudo.

—10 años…

—Uh —se paralizo al instante, parando su cabeza con algunas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos— ¡Ah! —dio de repente un grito muy largo y fuerte.

**Con los niños.**

Aun seguía la persecución pero con una notable diferencia, ya era de noche y el pequeño rubio estaba en problemas.

— "genial, ya es de noche ¡Gaara me va a ser papilla!" —Pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos, angustiado por saber lo que le haría el pelirrojo— ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser de noche!? —grito aterrado.

—"noche" —paso la palabra en la mente de Gaara, rápido volteo arriba observando la oscuridad de la noche, acompañada de esas brillosas estrellas y esa gran luminosa luna. En su mente rápido paso la idea de usar su arena para atrapar más fácil a Naruto pero Sakura estaba muy cerca de él, no quería hacerle daño— Sakura…

— ¿eh? Gaara.

— ¿Podrías correr más lento que yo? —pregunto, mientras su mirada no la quitaba encima del camino.

—Claro pero ¿Por qué? —Dijo preocupada— Gaara… —al ver que no le respondió, decidió hacerle caso y se alejo de él unos cuantos metros.

El solo sonrió, mientras sacaba la arena de la tierra lentamente, lo cual Hinata y Sakura se quedaron perplejas al ver como la arena subía.

— ¡Sugoi así que ya practicaste tu poder, genial! —grito emocionada la peli rosa, pero no había respuesta por parte del pelirrojo; lo cual le preocupo más— Gaara…

—"¿Poder? O no…" —volteo asustado Naruto al ver la arena que iba directo a él— ¡Ah! —grito con todas sus fuerzas el rubio, mientras corría más rápido.

**Con Kakashi.**

—Vamos Ten-ten no te deprimas, tener 10 años no es tan malo —la consolaba Kakashi a la joven, mientras ella deprimida sentada de rodillas en frente de un árbol de un parque.

—Claro que lo es… —dijo deprimida— eres inútil a esa edad… casi no puedes hacer nada.

—Eso no es cierto, conozco a cuatro pequeñas personas que tienen casi esa edad y son muy útiles —aclaro kakashi agachándose junto a ella.

—… te refieres a tus alumnos ¿no?

—Sí —afirmo alegre— a ellos me refiero, y no solo por ser pequeños signifique que no sean útiles.

—Uhm… —subió un poco su Cabeza— útiles…

—Así es útiles.

—Kakashi.

— ¿eh? —miro con ella al oír su nombre.

—Seré útil para ti cuando tenga 10 años… —lo que dijo no fue una pregunta, fue más bien una aclaración para ella.

—Claro que sí, siempre serás útil no solo para mí, para más personas.

—Ya veo… —susurro calmada mientras subía su cabeza hacia el cielo, ver esas estrellas le hiso capacitar sobre todo lo sucedido, se paro reincorporándose de nuevo al suelo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba lentamente.

Su piel se hacía de color blanco, mientras sus heridas suturadas con todo y hilo se hacían presentes sobre ella, su pelo cambio de café fuerte a uno más claro igual que el color de sus ojos, el vestido rosa que usaba cambio a color gris claro.

—Cierto ya es de noche —confirmo kakashi, sólo su traje cambio a un color más oscuro, su camisa cambio de color blanco al negro, su chaleco cambio a rojo claro a rojo oscuro, sus pantalones se hicieron color gris más fuerte y sus zapatos al color de su camisa. La venda que le cubría su ojo se transformo a un parche negro con borde rojo, su mascarilla de boca cambio a una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro— me había olvidado por completo —contesto avergonzado rascándose la cabeza.

—Uhm... supongo que ya es hora de irnos a tu casa ¿verdad? —cuestiono.

—Sí, te agradaran muchos los chicos —sonrió.

—Lo dudo —negó, comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección de la casa de Kakashi.

—"Sigh" —resignado no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar.

**Con los niños.**

— ¡Gaara, deberás perdóname dattebayo! —grito llorando mirando para atrás.

—Uhm… —la arena empezó a seguirlo debajo de sus pies intentando derrumbarlo al suelo, el otro sólo esquivaba la arena saltando y corriendo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! —cuestiono preocupado, Naruto cansado de correr, decidió desviarse del camino. De un momento a otro empezó a correr hacia el lado derecho esquivando la arena que iba tras él, por un momento el pelirrojo lo perdió pero eso no lo iba a detener.

Justo cuando la arena lo iba a atrapar se desvaneció de repente, al ver que el rubio paro de correr y se quedo estático.

—Wow —dijo sorprendido Naruto al ver lo que estaba al frente de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Sakura exhausta.

—Parece que llegamos a nuestro destino… —respondió Gaara.

Sakura sólo dirigió la mirada a donde ellos la tenían y abrió los ojos sorprendida, al ver que enfrente de ellos estaba la casa que fue un gran tormento para Sakura y Hinata.

—Bueno supongo que sólo falta entrar… ¿verdad Sakura? —volteo Gaara con Sakura, mientras la susodicha comenzaba a temblar.

—S-saben c-chicos mejor yo espero a-aquí junto a Hinata —tartamudeo asustada detrás de su prima.

—Pero ya estamos aquí Sakura-chan.

—A demás en cualquier momento te protegeremos, no permitiremos que algo o alguien te haga daño… hice la promesa contigo —mostro su meñique el pelirrojo.

—Vamos todos juntos Sakura-san —apoyo Hinata a Sakura.

—Hinata —volvió a mirar a la casa y dudo un poco pero miro a sus amigos, hiso que se le fuera un poco el miedo— está bien… iré —Al decir eso los tres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar sin apartarse de Sakura.

**En otra parte. **

—Valla enserio creen esos cuatro, ¿que con solo apoyarla enfrentaran su miedo? —Dijo sarcástico— por favor, eso es ridículo.

— ¡Sasuke! —grito Temari furiosa

El mencionado solo volteo a la puerta de entrada donde provenía el escándalo.

— ¿ahora qué pasa Temari? —cuestiono irritado.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar a ese idiota de Kabuto para dañar a Ten-ten?!

—Creí que ese asunto ya había quedado atrás.

— ¡Yo pensé que eso no era mentira!... —exclamo— ¡pero veo que a ti nadie te importa!

En seguida, Temari agarra su abanico que sujetaba y lo movió de una manera muy tosca; estaba enojada ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle eso a una persona? pensaba, ella de una cierta forma agarro cariño a Ten-ten. Sasuke se movió rápido de su sitio apareciendo delante de la puerta lo cual, causo que la rubia se enojara aun mas, pronto se volteo y estaba a punto de arrojar otro ataque, pero algo paso en ella que su cuerpo no se podía mover.

—Mi cuerpo —inquirió tratando de mover algunas de sus extremidades.

—Sí no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a ella… —hiso otro movimiento con su mano haciendo que Temari se desplomara en el suelo, escupiendo sangre por el golpe— será mejor que actúes apropiadamente.

—Maldito —fue lo único que dijo mientras veía a Sasuke retirándose de ahí, escuchándose sólo sus pasos firmes y fríos.

**Con los niños.**

—Valla sí que de adentro es más tenebrosa que afuera —comento sorprendido, separándose del grupo.

—Naruto no te separes —lo reprendió Gaara.

— ¡Tranquilo! sólo quiero investigar un poco —camino más deprisa de los tres, observando curioso como un zorro, escuchando cada sonido como un gato y oliendo como un perro— ¿Qué tal sí recorro yo sólo la casa?

—No, además no la conocemos bien —dijo irritado por la loca actitud de su amigo.

—Entonces hay que separarnos en dos grupos ¿te parece?... yo voy con Hinata y tú con Sakura.

—Sí así me dejas de irritar "Sigh"…está bien.

—Gracias Gaara, ven vamos Hinata —la sujeto de su mano, poniéndose roja la peli azul.

— ¡No se separen! — le recordó Gaara a Naruto.

—Sí.

—"Sigh" espero que haga caso… —observo cómo se alejaban las sombras de Naruto y Hinata, al parecer sólo quedaban él y Sakura. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al oír unos pequeños sonidos cuando volteo a ver a Sakura, ella se encontraba atrás de él sujetando su manga, temblando por el temor que aun no superaba. No podía dejarla cómo estaba, era su amigo y en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nadie.

—Sakura…

— ¿sí? —levanto su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar su nombre.

—Sí quieres puedes aferrarte en mi brazo —sugirió sonrojado volteando a otro lado— claro… sí tu quieres.

—Claro que quiero —comento aliviada la peli rosa aferrándose al brazo de su amigo.

—Está bien, sigamos… —dijo tartamudeando nervioso.

Mientras seguían recorriendo el pasillo, se podía escuchar muy claramente cambiar los objetos de la casa.

—Toda la casa está cambiando —temblaba asustada Sakura.

—Sí, lo primero que cambia cuando inicia la noche son los edificios, casas, hoteles etc. lo segundo que cambia son las personas y lo tercero que cambia es todo el entorno.

—Entonces después que la casa cambie sigue los…

— ¡Boo! —apareció al frente de ellos el mismísimo vampiro que Sakura conoció aquella noche.

— ¡ah! —estrujo con fuerza el brazo de Gaara, asustada por aquella repentina aparición.

—Oye… t-tranquila —intento calmarla, ya que si seguía así su brazo seria historia.

—Lo siento mucho por haberlos asustado pequeños.

— ¿haberlos? —cuestiono el pelirrojo enojado.

— ¿Eh, no fue así?... bueno dejando el tema a un lado yo —se detuvo el vampiro de tope al ver que la niña que estaba temblando era la misma niña de aquella noche hace tiempo— oye a ti te conozco ¿no eres tú la pequeña niña que se fue corriendo gritando cuando te pregunte la hora?

—Sí s-soy yo —respondió aun oculta.

—Lo sabia te conocí al instante al ver tu cabello rosado.

—Veo que se conocen —interrumpió su conversación, irritado.

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte a un lado —dijo el viviente de hace mil años, provocándolo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Creo que no es buena idea pelear en este momento ¿no creen?

—Sí tiene mucha razón la pequeña dama.

—Perdóneme por haber corrido de usted, de esa forma aquella vez —se disculpa Sakura avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, eras nueva en aquel entonces.

—No quiero ser grosero… pero creo que sería buena idea ir con Naruto —interrumpió Gaara.

— ¡Ah! cierto, disculpe señor vampiro.

—No hay cuidado, que tengan bonito día —se despidió.

Después de un par de minutos que parecieron horas, al fin Sakura y Gaara encontraron a sus dos amigos justo en el lugar que no imaginaban; la cocina.

—Oh hola Sakura, Gaara los estábamos esperando.

—Así que aquí estaban… —dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo, apoyándose en la puerta.

—Claro que estábamos aquí mapache, que mejor lugar para encontrar comida ¡Dattebayo! —Exclamo animado.

—Qué no estábamos aquí para no se… ah sí ¡Enfrentar el miedo de Sakura y tú piensas en comida!

— ¡Oye! eh estado ayudando y mucho diría yo.

—Dime solo una cosa que hayas hecho por ella —Se cruzo de brazos.

—Yo por ella he hecho… eh hecho…

—Lo sabia sólo piensas en ti y en tu estomago.

— ¡Pero al menos la he apoyado en estar con ella!

—Chicos —interrumpió la peli rosa— con estar conmigo y apoyarme a enfrentar mi miedo, con sólo eso ya están haciendo algo por mi —sonrió— y lo agradezco mucho.

Todos correspondieron la sonrisa, mientras se acercaban a ella y le deban un abrazo.

—No hay porque agradecer Sakura-chan para eso están los amigos —ánimo sobando su cabeza.

—Naruto-kun tiene razón… siempre estaremos allí cuando nos necesites.

—Gracias chicos —Se limpio sus lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras.

—Bien —hablo Gaara— entonces ¿qué te parece si seguimos ayudando a enfrentar tu miedo? —Extendió su mano, mientras esbozaba una notable sonrisa.

— ¡Hai!

Así cada uno de ellos ayudo a Sakura a enfrentar su miedo por las creaturas que habitaban en esa casa, en cada cuarto y habitación de la casa conocían a cada monstruo, vampiro o bruja. Después de una media hora aproximadamente, los niños decidieron regresar a casa ya que un molesto sensei los estaría esperando.

—Me pregunto qué estupidez nos dirá ahora Kakashi-sensei.

— ¡Naruto! No digas esas palabras… estamos con damas ¿recuerdas? —regaño a el tonto de su amigo.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto gomenasai Hinata, Sakura-chan.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun —acepto sus disculpas.

—Sólo no lo vuelvas a repetir ¿sí? —continuo de decir Sakura.

Llegando a la entrada de su casa notaron que las luces aun seguían encendidas, eso significaba que su sensei los estaba esperando.

—Bien chicos, esperemos que esta vez no sea tan largo el regaño —advirtió Naruto, abrió la puerta lentamente y al abrirla por completo— Hola Kakashi-sensei…

Pero al parecer Kakashi no era el único que se encontraba, al ver la persona que estaba sentada junto a su sensei. Era la misma persona que había atacado a Sakura aquella vez, Naruto y Gaara no dudaron en atacarlo provocando que Ten-ten callera sobre la mesa de té.

—…No otra vez —dijo la castaña sangrando de su cabeza, apunto de devolverles el golpe pero kakashi los detuvo golpeando en la cabeza a sus alumnos, los cuales se quedaron anonadados.

— ¡Alto! —Exclamo poniéndose kakashi en medio de los dos— ¡Juro que si la golpean de nuevo, se los devolveré peor que eso!

— ¡Pero que está haciendo kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Qué no recuerda que ella fue quien lastimo a Sakura-chan?!

— ¡Lo sé bien! Fue ordenada para que lo hiciera.

—Aun así lo hiso kakashi-sensei, sin importarle que Sakura estuviera indefensa de no usar su magia…—contraataco Gaara.

— ¡¿Quién fue el miserable que te ordeno que le hicieras daño a Sakura-chan?!

— ¡No es un miserable! Si te enteraras de todo lo que ah sufrido… Sasuke ¡jamás seria eso! Puede ser que hiera gente o incluso la asesine ¡pero te equivocas! —grito Ten-ten derramando lagrimas de rabia, que se desasían instantáneamente al tocar el suelo.

—… ¿Sasuke? —Susurro Sakura.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Sasuke no puede estar vivo… él esta —no pudo terminar de hablar, no lo podía creer, él presencio la muerte de Sasuke con sus propios ojos.

—Muerto —término la palabra Kakashi— Al parecer eso es lo que nos hicieron creer, Sasuke está vivo… y quiere a Sakura.

— ¿A mí pero, por qué?

—Al parecer tu poder mágico no es sólo el huso del agua, tienes otro poder más grande que ese, Sakura tu eres la única persona en esta generación cuyo poder podría desaparecer a este mundo.

—Pero ¿Usted como lo sabe kakashi-sensei?

—Lo sé, porque el viejo de los intercambios... nunca se equivoca cuando elije a alguien.

Sakura sólo se quedo allí parada, estaba sorprendida que aquel suceso no fuera pura coincidencia del destino… ella era una persona única en ese mundo mágico y el real.

—Entonces esta chica fue ordenada a capturar a Sakura-chan, y arrebatarle ese poder —concluyo Hinata, atónita.

—Así es, estas en lo correcto —murmuro la castaña.

—Entonces… —apretó con fuerza su puño, sujetándola del cuello de su camisa de la joven— ¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentra el idiota de Sasuke no es así? —cuestiono Naruto enfurecido.

—Aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría y parece que tu eres el idiota.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Ten-ten Naruto, sepárense.

Al mismo tiempo se separaron empujándose del uno al otro, quedándose a una distancia muy desafiante.

—Ella será nuestra invitada por unos días, más les vale que ustedes dos no hagan nada en contra de ella o no habrá más entrenamiento con armas ninjas.

— ¿¡Pero porque!? —exclamo irritado Naruto.

—Y tu Ten-ten ¿no tienes nada que decir? —miro con intriga a la joven.

—Sí… de verdad gomenasai por haberte atacado de esa forma… eso fue muy malo de mi parte, gomenasai —Se disculpo la castaña, sonrojada e indignada por haber dicho eso.

—Acepto tus disculpas Ten-ten, no fue tu culpa… fuiste obligada para que lo hicieras —Contesto Sakura mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa— espero que… olvidemos todo este malentendido ¿Qué piensas?

Al escuchar eso, Naruto y Gaara dejaron sus rencores a un lado por ahora. En cambio

Ten-ten se quedo sorprendida al escucharla decir eso, en toda su vida jamás había conocido una persona así.

—Eto…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿tu cabello… en verdad es color rosa?

—Aunque sea difícil de creer… sí —Contesto con algunas gotas de sudor.

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! (^-^) en verdad lo siento mucho por la gran tardanza que hice para subir este capítulo TT-TT acepto criticas y regaños Por la gran tardanza u_uU espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n_n y actualizare mi fic más seguido… de verdad Gomenasai. **


End file.
